Cuando las cosas no son como deberían ser
by Eff di Jay
Summary: Algunas veces no todo sucede como te gustaría que sucediera... Desde esta celda fría y oscura les contaré una hitoria... Cuando yo tenía 17 años, ocurrió algo que cambió mi vida para siempre. Mi nombre? Ronald Weasley...
1. Chapter 1

_**Cuando las cosas no son como deberían ser**_

_**Introducción**_

Cuando tenía 18 años, sucedió algo que cambió mi vida para siempre. Nunca antes lo he contado con detalle, pues tendría que dedicar un tiempo mayor al que la mayoría de la gente está dispuesta a dedicarme. Las pocas personas que comparten conmigo esta habitación se limitan a escuchar un resumen de vez en cuando, y yo me veo en la ardua tarea de tratar de explicar la mayor parte en poco tiempo, terminando siempre decepcionado de mí mismo, y de mi impotencia al manejar las palabras.

Pero ahora, en el umbral de mi muerte, he decidido ser fiel a la verdad, y contar por primera y última vez esta historia. La historia de mi mejor amigo y de mi mejor amiga, que también es mi propia historia, porque los tres la compartimos. A mis 65 años, he decidido cumplir aquella promesa que juré cumplir hace 47 años. Aquella promesa que les hice a mis amigos de nunca olvidarlos… y de no permitir que los olviden.

Por eso, en la oscuridad de esta celda inmunda me dispongo a revivir aquellos años casi olvidados, pero que aún se agitan con fervor muy dentro de muchos como yo para no dejar morir a nuestro fiel y querido Hogwarts… si, aquél colegio de magia y hechicería, que en otros tiempos se alzaba firme y orgulloso en medio del bosque. Ahora ya no existe… ni él ni las otras academias de magia. Pero me estoy adelantando, ya llegará el momento de explicarlo. ¿Mi nombre? Por supuesto, debí de haberme presentado antes, disculpen el descuido de este viejo olvidadizo. Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley.

Ahora, por favor, escuchen…

_**Capítulo 1**_

Todo comenzó en el verano, cuando las altas torres de Hogwarts desafiaban los cálidos rayos del sol y uno sentía la necesidad de tomar algo fresco después de estar tan solo unos momentos bajo el implacable calor. Recuerdo que yo me encontraba sentado bajo un sauce, cerca del lago donde el calamar gigante se refugiaba del sol. Acabábamos de iniciar un nuevo curso en Hogwarts, y como suele suceder cuando recién se entra a clases, no teníamos muchos deberes aún. Habrán notado que hablo en plural. Así es, me refiero por supuesto a mis mejores amigos y a mí, incluyendo a Ginny.

Esa tarde habíamos acordado reunirnos ahí, como casi todas las tardes durante el verano. Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo y compañero de travesuras, había ido a hablar con la profesora McGonagall, cumpliendo con sus deberes de capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Hermione Granger, nuestra mejor amiga se encontraba en la biblioteca, y en aquellos días, no me apetecía para nada el acompañarla. Pobre ingenuo… si hubiera sabido que en unos cuantos meses hubiera dado lo que fuera por… bueno, no es el momento de decirlo aún. Mi hermana, por su parte, andaba en algún lugar ignorado por mí, probablemente en la sala común. Internamente ansiaba que no estuviera con alguno de sus múltiples pretendientes, pues no podría soportarlo. Sencillamente no lo hubiera tolerado. Ahora lo entiendo, era demasiado celoso con ella. Pero ese no es el punto.

Como decía, estaba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando divisé en la entrada del castillo a mi amigo, quien llegaba acompañado de Hermione. Me vieron y se dirigieron sonrientes hacia mí.

- ¡Ron!- gritó Harry al llegar. Venía emocionado.

- ¿Qué sucede Harry?- pregunté, seguro de que había una excelente noticia, probablemente sobre Quidditch.

- ¡Mañana comienzan los entrenamientos! Somos los primeros en comenzar- dijo de golpe.

Yo era guardián del equipo en ese entonces, y aquellos que han jugado ese deporte alguna vez, comprenderán la emoción de comenzar los entrenamientos.

Harry y yo comenzamos a hablar sobre Quidditch, de forma que Hermione terminó por aburrirse y se recostó sobre la hierba.

- ¡Hermione! ¿No son las mejores noticias que has escuchado?- dijo Harry después de un rato.

- Si Harry, no sabes cuánto ansío ser golpeada por una de esas cosas…-

- Se llaman bludgers… y es la mejor sensación cuando te golpea una…- dijo Harry molesto, casi sin pensar en lo que decía.

Así pasó la tarde, entre risas y platicas. Hermione nos contó que durante sus vacaciones había recibido el profeta todos los días, pues sus padres estaban interesados en el mundo de su hija, y la dejaban recibirlo.

- No hay noticias sobre… Voldemort…- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo al pronunciar el nombre. Harry la miró casi con orgullo.

- Mi papá dice que el ministerio está en calma por el momento- intervine. Había escuchado decir a mi padre que todos en el ministerio estaban tranquilos, pues Voldemort no había dado señales de vida en los últimos meses.

Sin duda eran noticias excelentes. Todo parecía indicar un nuevo curso tranquilo… si por tranquilo entienden que estoy incluyendo todos los problemas en los que nos habíamos metido en los cursos anteriores.

- Mira quien viene Harry…- dijo Hermione con cierta picardía en la voz. Distinguí a Ginny que venía hacia nosotros. Miré a Hermione con cara de duda, sin comprender, pero ella se limitó a sonreír enigmáticamente, dejándome confundido. ¿Pasaba algo entre Harry y mi hermana? Lo dudaba… yo estaría enterado de los sentimientos de Harry, era mi amigo, y me lo diría.

- ¿De qué hablas Hermione?- dijo Harry fingiendo una repentina sordera.

- Hombres…- escuché que Hermione murmuraba cuando se tumbó sobre la hierba.

- ¡Hola!- dijo Ginny al llegar. Intenté prestar atención a cualquier mirada o signo que delatara un posible sentimiento de Harry o de Ginny hacia el otro. Nada. Hermione estaba inventando… ¿o no? Ella pocas veces decía cosas sin alguna razón. Y yo… a veces odiaba ser tan ciego para estas cosas…

El cielo se oscurecía, y pronto tuvimos que levantarnos para dejar nuestro apacible centro de reunión. Creo que al ir hacia el castillo miraba demasiado a Ginny y a Harry, porque éste último se me quedó mirando. Yo no era muy discreto que digamos…

- ¿Sucede algo Ron?- preguntó viendo mi mirada sospechosa.

- ¿Ah? No, nada, solo… nada…- dije mirando que Ginny y Hermione se adelantaban, hablando y ajenas a todo. Supongo que yo estaba viendo a Hermione en esos momentos, porque…

- Ya veo…- dijo Harry de pronto. Lo miré sin comprender.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Si quieres, puedo ayudarte…-

- ¿A qué?- mi intuición nunca fue buena, y en esos momentos no entendía nada de nada.

- Vamos Ron…- dijo mirándome fijamente tratando de ver algo que yo no veía.

- Puedes confiar en mi, por algo somos amigos, ¿no?- entonces me di cuenta.

- Harry… yo… quiero decir… no me gusta Hermione…-

- Como digas Ron…- dijo siguiendo su camino.

Qué mala suerte la mía. Y Harry… con esos amigos… para qué quiero enemigos… Además, jamás me fijaría en Hermione. No era algo lógico. Era mi amiga, pero jamás podría verla de otra manera. Lo sé, era ingenuo. Algunos meses mas tarde ni siquiera recordaría lo que estaba diciendo. Pero todo a su debido tiempo…

En la sala común, me escurrí hacia los dormitorios rápidamente. No deseaba que Harry volviera al tema. Qué insensatez la suya… ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió decirme que me gustaba Hermione? Tan solo de pensarlo… no… no quería ni imaginarlo.

Las primeras semanas transcurrieron sin novedades dignas de mención. Sin embargo, para comienzos de la tercera, se sentía un leve cambio en el ambiente, sobre todo en aquellos aficionados al Quidditch. Ya lo habrán imaginado. Los partidos comenzaban, y nosotros jugaríamos primero contra Ravenclaw.

- ¡Vamos, tenemos que practicar unas nuevas jugadas!- gritó Harry cuando el entrenamiento comenzó. Sin duda estaba muy animado, pues no paraba de darnos ánimos y de corregir algunas tácticas.

- Me parece que vamos a ganar el primer partido- comentó unas horas más tarde, cuando todos descendimos al suelo.

- Así es, esas nuevas jugadas serán muy eficientes…-

- Sobre todo con los de Ravenclaw, que ni siquiera se lo imaginan…-

- Si… ya quisiera enfrentarme a los Slytherin…-

Con ese entusiasmo dejamos el campo de juego y nos dirigimos a los vestidores. Noté que Harry se retrasó un poco para hablar con Ginny. ¿Sería verdad lo que Hermione había dicho? No estaría tan mal, después de todo. ¿Quién mejor que mi mejor amigo para mi hermana? Y con una sonrisa entré en los vestidores.

---

- Hermione, no sabes lo que sucedió hace rato…- le dije a mi amiga tan solo entré a la sala común.

Me había adelantado a ellos, pues estaba seguro de que querían estar solos si acaso habían decidido ser algo más que amigos. Como siempre, estaba equivocado al respecto, pero me estoy adelantando…

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó sin poder evitar la curiosidad.

- ¡Ni te imaginas!-

Ahora me doy cuenta de que era tonto y ridículo mi comportamiento, pero en esos tiempos yo disfrutaba de molestarla de esa forma, al no decirle algo que quería saber. No sé, me hacía sentir como un igual ante ella. Ya saben a lo que me refiero, ella siempre era la que sabía todo de todo, desde las fórmulas para pociones, hasta lo que los demás opinaban y pensaban. Era algo natural en ella. Para mí, en cambio, era algo fuera de lo común, y por eso mismo intentaba sacarle provecho cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

- ¿Me vas a decir de una vez?-

Una mirada de furia y advertencia me hizo decírselo de una buena vez.

- Creo que algo sucede entre Harry y Ginny…- dije de golpe.

- Ah… eso…- dijo ella como si nada, volviendo a la lectura de un viejo libro despastado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya lo sabías?- pregunté evidentemente sorprendido. No sé por qué me extrañaba, si era lo más lógico que Hermione supiera más que yo sobre el asunto.

- No sucede nada entre ellos…- dijo sin levantar la vista.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- Porque Harry me lo dijo…- dijo ella con… ¿frustración? No, esa mirada era mas bien de regocijo… Ahora lo entiendo, pero en aquel tiempo, con mi infinita torpeza, no me di cuenta… pero me estoy adelantando una vez más.

- Si tanto te interesa saber… pregúntale tu mismo- dijo zanjando la cuestión. Se estaba vengando y lo sabía. A diferencia de mí, a ella si le resultaba intentar hacerme enojar, y de hecho ya lo había logrado. Además, esa sonrisa enigmática y de autosuficiencia que tenía en el rostro, como si ella supiera todo y yo nada… bueno, por desgracia, eso era precisamente lo que pasaba…

- Le preguntaré entonces…- dije saliendo de la sala común como un torbellino. Le preguntaría a Harry por qué diablos no quería a mi hermana.

- ¿Sucede algo Ron?- escuché que alguien decía. Supongo que iba sumido en mis pensamientos, porque no me di cuenta de que me había topado con Ginny frente a frente…

- No… nada…- mentí.

- Ah… si buscas a Harry, se quedó en los vestidores- dijo como si leyera mi pensamiento.

- Gracias-

Tal y como Ginny lo había dicho, Harry se encontraba en los vestidores, puliendo el mango de su escoba.

- Pensé que te habías ido…-

- Si, pero ya regresé…-

- Ya veo…-

- Si…-

- Aja…-

- Mm.…-

Aquella era la conversación entre dos amigos.

- ¿A qué regresaste?- preguntó alzando la vista.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Ginny?- dije de pronto. Nunca supe por qué fui tan celoso con ella. Aquellos que tengan hermanas pequeñas probablemente me comprendan un poco.

- ¿Decirle de qué?-

- Si, hace rato… cuando se quedaron atrás…- las respuestas de Harry no me agradaban. Supuse que estaba fingiendo no saber de qué le estaba hablando.

- Ah… le decía que había hecho muy bien las prácticas, pero que sería bueno que colaborara más con sus compañeros, ya sabes, los otros cazadores. Creo que sería mejor que trabajaran más en equipo. Ella es muy buena, lo sé, pero sería mejor si aprendiera un poco de los demás…-

Así que eso era lo que le había dicho, y yo armando tanto alboroto. Debí quedarme como idiota, lo cuál realmente siempre he sido, porque…:

- ¿Creías que me le había declarado a tu hermana?- dijo entre risas, tratando de aliviar la tensión creada por mi insensatez.

- Ah… no, no era eso… solo…- la verdad es que no sabía que decir.

- No te preocupes Ron, si alguna vez me gusta tu hermana, créeme que serás el primero en saberlo…- dijo, y no pude evitar percibir cierta melancolía en su voz.

- ¿Estas bien Harry?- pregunté viendo que de pronto se había quedado muy serio y pensativo.

- Si… es solo que…-

Ambos guardamos silencio.

- Ron, ¿Te imaginas lo difícil que es vivir sabiendo que probablemente algún día mueras a manos de tu enemigo?-

Me quedé callado, no tenía nada que decir. Sabía lo duro que era para Harry el vivir sin padres y con esa angustiosa opresión de ser el "niño que vivió" y en quien todos tenías puestas sus esperanzas. No debía ser fácil tratar de no decepcionar al mundo.

- A veces pienso que no tiene sentido esforzarse tanto, si al final de todas formas te vas a morir…-

Me senté a su lado.

- Pero otras veces pienso que probablemente por eso mismo vale la pena luchar, para tratar de cambiar y aceptar lo que venga, para aprender y no cometer los mismos errores, y así tener una vida plena… y aceptar con gusto el momento de tu muerte…-

Vaya que Harry pensaba profundo a veces… No lo había captado todo, pero entendía la parte más importante.

- Por eso me esfuerzo, para poder acabar con Voldemort y dejarle a otros la felicidad de vivir…-

- Y por eso no tienes novia…- completé sin querer. Harry me miró.

- Si Ron… no tendría el valor de abandonar a alguien… cuando llegue el día de la batalla. Eso es lo que no quiero. No quiero amar a alguien y luego tener que dejarla- dijo pensativo.

- Vaya que es una confesión difícil…- dije tratando de animarlo.

- Lo sé…-

- Pero ya habrá tiempo para eso cuando termines con… él…- no pude pronunciar el nombre, lo cuál hizo que Harry se riera.

- Regresemos al castillo, porque ya está oscureciendo…-

Así terminó la tarde y comenzó la brisa nocturna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! He vuelto con un nuevo fic! Es pareja nueva, entonces me comprenderán si no me queda tan bien este fic... -.- pero bueno, este cap está dedicado a Ana Leslie, que literalmente me obligó a escribir el fic y también a dedicarle este cap, jeje... en fin, espero actualizar a diario, como ha sido mi costumbre desde hace tiempo. Tambien espero que dejen review de vez en cuando... (Ana y Ale me dejan un review cada cap, jeje, no estaría tan mal que alguien mas lo haga, jeje -.-) **

**Los dejo con el fic:**

**_Capítulo Anterior:_**

_- Si Ron… no tendría el valor de abandonar a alguien… cuando llegue el día de la batalla. Eso es lo que no quiero. No quiero amar a alguien y luego tener que dejarla- dijo pensativo._

_  
- Vaya que es una confesión difícil…- dije tratando de animarlo._

_- Lo sé…- _

_- Pero ya habrá tiempo para eso cuando termines con… él…- no pude pronunciar el nombre, lo cuál hizo que Harry se riera. _

_- Regresemos al castillo, porque ya está oscureciendo…- _

_Así terminó la tarde y comenzó la brisa nocturna._

****

**Capítulo 2**

- ¿Vas a ver el partido?- le preguntó Harry a Hermione en la mañana, antes de bajar al Gran Comedor. Era el gran día, el día en que se inauguraba el torneo de Quidditch en Hogwarts. ¡Ah… aquellos tiempos, cómo los anhelo!

- ¡Claro que voy a ir a verlo¡Sabes que jamás me perdería un partido tuyo!- dijo con entusiasmo. Al principio no le hice mucho caso a ese pequeño comentario, pues estaba forzando mis botas para que entraran a mis pies, hasta que me di cuenta que estaban al revés. Sin embargo, podría decirse que eso fue el principio de la gran historia. Pero debo ser fiel a sucesión de hechos.

- Vamos al gran Comedor Ron, te vemos abajo…- dijeron Harry y Hermione mientras caminaban hacia el retrato. Toda la gente salía en tropel ya para tomar un frugal desayuno y luego dirigirse a luchar por los mejores lugares en el estadio.

- Claro… ya voy… solo… amarro esta cosa…- dije entre dientes. ¡Yo era un jugador de Gryffindor¡Ya debería estar en el Gran Comedor! Pero no, ahí estaba, luchando con las agujetas de mis botas, en completa soledad en la sala común.

Cuando por fin pude deshacer los múltiples nudos (aún no me explico cómo es que los nudos pueden hacerse solos…) y amarrar mis botas de forma decente, bajé al Gran Comedor rápidamente. Busqué a Harry, pero al no encontrarlo supuse que ya había salido para ir a alentar a su equipo a los vestidores. Como supuse, algunos ya comenzaban a abandonar para buscar los mejores puestos, lo cual hizo que otros dejaran a la mitad su desayuno para no quedarse con los peores lugares. Así pues, me vi una vez más casi abandonado.

- Ron, deberías apurarte, Harry ya se fue con el equipo…-

- ¡Hermione! Si, solo tomo esto de desayuno…- dije agarrando una tostada con mantequilla. Estaba a punto de salir cuando se me hizo extraño que Hermione no se apurara como los demás para lograr un puesto decente.

- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?-

- Tomo mi desayuno¿no ves?- dijo tomando una tostada.

- Si, pero ya deberías estar afuera si no quieres quedarte en las últimas filas…-

- Ron, deberías darte prisa… yo ya lo tengo todo arreglado… pero tu estar atrasado como siempre…- dijo haciendo una señal para que me fuera rápidamente.

- Como quieras…- dije sin comprenderla, y salí rápidamente hacia los vestidores.

- ¡Ron¿Dónde diablos estabas?- preguntó Harry nervioso cuando llegué.

- Lo siento… tuve… contratiempos…-

- Esta bien… bueno… equipo… hoy es nuestro primer partido…- comenzó Harry. Poco a poco iba tomando el control de la situación. Dijo algunas palabras dignas de Oliver Word, mientras todos asentíamos en silencio.

- Ginny, recuerda lo que hablamos…- alcancé a escuchar cuando todos salieron.

- Claro Harry, ya verás…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Así que no había nada entre ellos… bueno, no era el momento de pensar en eso. Al salir al campo, un rugido despertó a la perezosa adrenalina que había dentro de mí. A pesar de que en años anteriores me ponía muy nervioso cuando había un partido, ahora era diferente. Había progresado bastante, y ahora solo lograba sentir emoción y euforia cuando salía a jugar. Miento. Si sentía un poco de nervios, pero entiendan que eso es normal cuando sales ante un público que grita a más no poder… pero como digo, la emoción y la euforia lograban vencer al cada vez más abatido nerviosismo.

- Dense las manos…- dijo la señora Hooch cuando ambos capitanes estuvieron de frente. No había rencor entre ellos, y Harry le estrechó la mano amistosamente. Ojalá el de Slytherin fuera igual…

- Quiero un juego limpio y sin trampas… ¿entendido?- dijo la señora Hooch, y casi al momento, dio el silbido que anunciaba el inicio del partido.

Al instante, todos los jugadores se elevaron en el aire y ocuparon sus respectivos puestos. Harry casi desapareció de mi vista en busca ya de la snitch.

Debo decir que no tuve mucho trabajo. En realidad el equipo era increíble, y contra Ravenclaw casi no había jugadas de peligro para Gryffindor. Mi hermana era una excelente cazadora, y con los otros dos cazadores, pronto pusieron el marcador a favor de nosotros.

Busqué a Harry con la mirada, y lo divisé como un pequeño punto muy encima de nosotros. Vi a Hagrid que sobresalía entre las gradas de Gryffindor… y entonces recordé a Hermione. Supuse que estaría en las últimas filas, pues había llegado tarde. Volví a concentrarme en el partido, y tuve uno que otro lanzamiento, nada de qué preocuparse.

Por el momento, no nos habían hecho ni una sola anotación. Comenzaba a sentirme orgulloso, cuando la vi. ¡Estaba en primera fila! Alguien le había apartado un lugar. Pero eso no era lo importante. Se veía tan… radiante, mirando hacia arriba siguiendo el vertiginoso vuelo de los dos buscadores. Se veía… bonita.

Casi me caigo de la escoba cuando tuve ese pensamiento, y para mi desgracia, en esos momentos escuché las aclamaciones de la casa de Ravenclaw. Cuando me di cuenta, era demasiado tarde. Bradley y Chambers, los cazadores, había anotado mientras yo estaba fuera de este mundo…

- ¡Ron¿Qué rayos te pasó?- gritó Ginny al pasar junto a mi.

No contesté, estaba muy confundido. En eso escuché una ovación por parte de Gryffindor, y comprendí. Harry ya había logrado atrapar la snitch, dándonos la victoria. Ella aplaudía con regocijo, al igual que todos en Gryffindor.

---

- Vaya Ron, cualquiera diría que estabas embobado viendo a alguna chica…- dijo Harry en broma. Por alguna razón, el comentario me molestó.

- Yo no estaba viendo a nadie…- dije con cara de pocos amigos. Harry ya estaba enterado de lo que había ocurrido, y del inexplicable comportamiento de su guardián. El no había visto lo ocurrido, pues en esos momentos estaba a miles de kilómetros por encima de nosotros, orbitando en la luna. Lo sé, a veces soy un poco exagerado.

- Lo sé Ron- dijo divertido. – ¿Qué sucedió?-

- No sé, simplemente… me distraje…-

- Ya veo…-

- Si, solo fue eso… no volverá a ocurrir…- dije. Más que buscar una excusa para él, la estaba buscando para mí. Aún no me explicaba lo que había ocurrido.

- Te creo…- dijo sonriente. Después de todo, no había sido peligrosa la situación. Y estaba seguro de que no volvería a ocurrir. No debía de ocurrir. – Vayamos a festejar a la sala común- dijo mientras salía en compañía del resto del equipo, que aún estaban eufóricos con la victoria.

---

- ¡Estuviste genial Harry!- dijo Hermione cuando llegamos a la sala común con los demás.

- Yo sé, no me lo tienes que decir…- dijo él bromeando.

- ¡Y aparte eres modesto!-

- Gracias-

La sala común estaba de festejo por su primera victoria. Entonces Hermione me vio. Había temido el encuentro. No sabía que esperar. Fue un alivio ver que no me sentí extraño cuando la vi. Todo era tan normal como antes.

- ¡Tu también estuviste genial Ron!- me dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

- Gracias…- fue todo lo que pude decir. Todavía me sentía culpable por haber dejado que anotaran.

Vi como Hermione se alejaba hacia la fiesta improvisada.

- Vamos Ron, no querrás perderte de la celebración que tu mismo lograste conseguir- dijo Harry pasando a mi lado con una par de cervezas de mantequilla. Me dio una y luego seguimos el mismo camino que Hermione.

---


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo cap... gracias a quienes han dejado un review! Y bueno... sobre lo de "¿Es un H/Hr o un R/Hr?" pronto se verá, aún está en duda, jeje (Ana me matará -.-), y pues me han dicho que los caps son cortos... pero es que no me acostumbro a hacerlos largos, además, así puedo subir uno cada día sin que se termine demasiado rápido, jeje... en fin, espero que les guste:**

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_La sala común estaba de festejo por su primera victoria. Entonces Hermione me vio. Había temido el encuentro. No sabía que esperar. Fue un alivio ver que no me sentí extraño cuando la vi. Todo era tan normal como antes._

_- ¡Tu también estuviste genial Ron!- me dijo con una radiante sonrisa._

_- Gracias…- fue todo lo que pude decir. Todavía me sentía culpable por haber dejado que anotaran._

_Vi como Hermione se alejaba hacia la fiesta improvisada._

_- Vamos Ron, no querrás perderte de la celebración que tu mismo lograste conseguir- dijo Harry pasando a mi lado con una par de cervezas de mantequilla. Me dio una y luego seguimos el mismo camino que Hermione._

**  
**

**Capítulo 3**

Los siguientes días fueron normales. Me refiero a que no hubo nada interesante. Eso si, poco a poco, los deberes iban aumentando y acumulándose. Yo al menos ya tenía varias tareas retrasadas, y uno que otro proyecto que no había ni siquiera comenzado. Contando además que los entrenamientos de Quidditch eran por las tardes y por lo general Harry nos exprimía al máximo, casi no tenía tiempo libre.

Por otra parte, las noticias sobre Voldemort seguían sin aparecer. Comenzaban a formarse sospechas y algunos decían que había desaparecido por fin y para siempre. Sin embargo, otros decían que era la calma antes de la tempestad, y sinceramente yo no tenía ni la menor idea ni opinaba al respecto.

Harry parecía despreocupado del asunto, y Hermione seguía recibiendo el profeta en la mesa cada día.

- Nada nuevo…- dijo Hermione anticipándose a nuestras preguntas. Estábamos en el Gran Comedor y las lechuzas comenzaban a llegar con la correspondencia matutina.

- ¿Ya pensaron que van a hacer mañana?- pregunté después de un rato. El día siguiente era sábado, y era la primera visita a Hogsmeade.

- Vagar por Hogsmeade como siempre…- dijo Harry un poco aburrido.

- Supongo que si…- dijo Hermione levantando la vista del periódico.

- ¿Y tu Ginny?- mi hermana se encontraba sentada al lado de Hermione, de frente a Harry y a mi.

- Pues… me han invitado…- casi me atraganté cuando escuché esas palabras. – Unas amigas…- terminó de decir.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ron?- preguntaron cuando me vieron toser sin control.

- Nada…- dije tomando aire. Mi hermana casi había hecho que me ahogara…

- Ah, pero después de estar con mis amigas…- Ginny bajó el tono de voz y se acercó a Hermione para decirle algo, pero ni Harry ni yo pudimos escuchar. Ambas soltaron esas risitas que hacen las mujeres cuando ocultan algo. Harry y yo nos miramos intrigados.

- Me voy, tengo que ir con el profesor Dumbledore- dijo Harry levantándose de pronto.

- ¿Problemas?- preguntó Hermione adelantándose a mi pregunta.

- No creo, solo será una charla…- dijo tratando de no preocuparla.

- Eso espero… bueno, te veo en la biblioteca-

Al irse, se despidió de ella con una mirada algo extraña. Bueno, a mí me pareció rara la forma en que se miraron y el tiempo que tardaron, pero lo supuse a una simple coincidencia. Mi perezosa intuición no detectó nada más. Ahora que lo recuerdo todo, no entiendo cómo podía ser tan ciego. Pero volvamos al asunto…

- ¿Me acompañas a la biblioteca Ron?- dijo cuando se levantó.

- Pero…-

- Harry se reunirá con nosotros en un rato…-

- Pero…-

- Gracias Ron, ya sabía que podía contar contigo.- dijo jalándome de un brazo. Y no tuve otro remedio que seguirla hacia la biblioteca.

---

- ¿Me pasas ese libro?- pidió cuando estuvimos sentados en las viejas mesas. Olía a pino, a libros y a guardado. Me estiré y alcancé el libro que me pedía. Lo desempolve y se lo pasé.

- Ese no Ron…- dijo divertida al verme toser por el polvo. Me estiré un poco más y tomé otro libro empolvado. Lo sacudí con la mano y el polvo voló a nuestro alrededor.

- Gracias Ron- dijo cuando se lo pasé. Casi inmediatamente después, estornudó.

- Lo siento, no debí hacer tanto polvo…-

- No seas tonto Ron, si no lo hubieras hecho, yo lo habría hecho…- dijo con una sonrisa.

Volvió la vista hacia el libro, y yo me quedé sin saber que hacer. Se supone que tenía que hacer mis deberes, pero me quedé inmóvil.

- ¿Qué sucede Ron¿No tienes tarea?- dijo.

Entonces me percaté de lo cerca que estábamos. Bastante cerca… Podía ver sus pestañas rizadas naturalmente, las manchitas cafés de sus lindos ojos… sus cejas bien definidas… sus labios… podía sentir su aliento…

Pero… ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Me hice para atrás bruscamente, y ella soltó un gritito de susto.

- ¿Qué pasa Ron¿arañas?- preguntó con temor buscando en el piso y en la mesa, probablemente arañas. Sabía que esos arácnidos no eran mucho de mi agrado.

- No es eso…- dije tratando de controlar mis nervios.

- ¿Entonces?- dijo intrigada.

Yo me quedé sin saber que decir. Ella me miraba fijamente, probablemente pensaba que me sentía mal o algo así. Mi cerebro funcionaba lentamente, y casi sin pensarlo dije:

- No eres fea…- al instante supe que nunca debí haberlo dicho. Ella se me quedó viendo con la boca abierta, sorprendida por lo repentino de mis palabras. Sin embargo, se repuso rápidamente.

- Pues gracias, pero podrías haber dicho algo como "Eres bonita" en vez de "No eres fea", pero gracias por notarlo de todas formas…- dijo soltando una risa nerviosa. Agradecí que no se enfureciera, pero a partir de ese momento, algo dentro de mi deseó haber dicho "Eres bonita".

Me senté incómodo en mi asiento, no muy seguro de lo que ella estaba pensando en esos momentos. Siempre fue un enigma, y hubiera dado gustoso lo que me resta de vida solo por saber que es lo que ella pensaba de mi en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, sabía que no debía preguntarle nada. Lo mejor era callarme y fingir que nada había ocurrido. Ella pareció pensar lo mismo, porque no hablamos durante un buen rato. Yo estaba concentrado ya en mis deberes de pociones cuando escuchamos que alguien se acercaba.

- ¡Harry!- dijo Hermione cuando la silueta fue distinguible en la penumbra. La biblioteca no era precisamente el lugar más iluminado de Hogwarts.

- ¡Hola! Ya llegué…- dijo sentándose pesadamente junto a Hermione. Yo esperaba que no notara mi extraño silencio, pero mis peticiones no fueron escuchadas.

- ¿Por qué tan callado Ron?- preguntó después de un rato, a pesar de que yo había intentado actuar con naturalidad. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Hermione, y aunque fue muy breve, ambos nos sonrojamos. Estaba claro que no había olvidado lo que había dicho sobre ella.

- Por nada… solo estoy cansado…- inventé rápidamente bajando la vista, creyendo que al verme a los ojos éstos me delataran.

Para mi fortuna, Harry no vio que Hermione se ruborizaba, y solo alzó las cejas con incomprensión.

Pasado un rato, Hermione dio por terminada la sesión de estudio, aunque sinceramente yo no le saqué provecho como debería. Admito que todo ese tiempo estuve pensando en ella. No sabía lo que me estaba pasando. Realmente estaba muy confundido. Los tres nos dirigimos a la sala común para pasar una agradable noche, descansar y al día siguiente ir a Hogsmeade. Nunca, ni en mis más locos sueños, imaginaba lo que estaba en las puertas del destino… pero démosle tiempo al tiempo…

---


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Bueno, este cap va dedicado a Deli porque hoy es su cumpleaños! Felicidades! que tengas un feliz día! Gracias por los reviews que han dejado, espero que la historia les vaya gustando...  
**

**y Ana, que no encuentra los libros y el viernes tiene que ir a clase con el libro ya leído, jeje, ****y Ale! perdiste tu cardex y hoy entras a la u!!! pobre de ti... suerte a ellas... bueno, espero que les guste:**

_**Capítulo Anterior **_

_- Por nada… solo estoy cansado…- inventé rápidamente bajando la vista, creyendo que al verme a los ojos éstos me delataran._

_Para mi fortuna, Harry no vio que Hermione se ruborizaba, y solo alzó las cejas con incomprensión._

_Pasado un rato, Hermione dio por terminada la sesión de estudio, aunque sinceramente yo no le saqué provecho como debería. Admito que todo ese tiempo estuve pensando en ella. No sabía lo que me estaba pasando. Realmente estaba muy confundido. Los tres nos dirigimos a la sala común para pasar una agradable noche, descansar y al día siguiente ir a Hogsmeade. Nunca, ni en mis más locos sueños, imaginaba lo que estaba en las puertas del destino… pero démosle tiempo al tiempo…_****

**---  
**

**Capítulo 4**

Al día siguiente la sala común hervía de gente. Eran las mismas personas, pero el bullicio parecía hacer que se multiplicaran. Juraría que vi a dos Nevilles en dos lugares diferentes al mismo tiempo. En fin, ya entienden que todo era un caos.

Duré un rato tratando de localizar a Harry, y de pronto lo vi junto al retrato. Estaba junto a Hermione y Ginny, que hablaban animadamente.

- Bueno, me voy, los veo al rato…- dijo Ginny cuando unas amigas le llamaron y todas salieron por el retrato.

- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Harry al ver que la sala común comenzaba a vaciarse.

- Si, quiero unas cervezas de mantequilla, y tengo que surtirme de varias cosas en la tienda de bromas…- Hermione me miró como si no tuviera remedio, y hoy en día comprendo que tenía razón.

---

Al llegar a Hogsmeade nos dirigimos inmediatamente a tomar algo fresco.

- Vaya que es un día caluroso…-

- Si, siento que me derrito…-

- Entremos rápido…-

Las mesas estaban saturadas. No había un solo espacio donde no hubiera alguien tomando algo fresco y disfrutando del ambiente. Pero de alguna forma logramos escurrirnos hasta un lejano rincón donde una solitaria mesa sobrevivía a la inundación de personas.

- Iré a pedir algo, ya vuelvo…- dijo Harry alejándose entre la muchedumbre, de forma que nos quedamos Hermione y yo solos. Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre los dos. Algo había cambiado y lo noté. No podía verla de la misma forma que antes después de lo que le había dicho. No sabía por qué, era solo que… estaba confundido. Pero supuse que sería temporal. Era ingenuo.

- Ya vine- dijo Harry cargando tres grandes vasos.

- Gracias Harry- dijo ella tomando el suyo.

- Gracias Harry- le dije también tomando el mío. Estaba frío, y eso nos animó. Pero no todo estaba bien…

- Mi vaso… está roto…- dijo Hermione alzando su vaso para que viéramos. Era cierto, una pequeña grieta se extendía desde la base hasta arriba. Harry se levantó rápidamente.

- ¡Qué cosa¿Cómo pueden tener esos vasos aquí¿Y si te hubieras cortado?, tengo que devolverlo inmediatamente…- dijo Harry tomando el vaso de Hermione.

- ¡Pareces mi novio Harry!- dijo Hermione intentando recuperar su vaso riendo.

- Pues no me importa, pero no vas a tomar en ese vaso…- dijo él. – Ten el mío, ahora vuelvo…- dijo mi amigo dándole el vaso a ella, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Realmente parecían novios.

- Vaya…- dije sin saber que decir. Yo nunca fui tan caballeroso como Harry. No porque no quisiera serlo, sino porque era lento y no se me ocurrían esos detalles con frecuencia ni en el momento indicado. Ahora que han pasado los años me pregunto¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera sido yo el que hacía esos detalles con Hermione? Probablemente la historia sería otra. Pero no es momento para reflexiones.

Cuando Harry regresó, a pesar de mi falta de intuición, noté que sonreían mucho entre ellos. Para mi tanta sonrisa era más de lo necesario. Pero en mi torpeza, no le presté mucha atención, y solo lo asocié a que eran buenos amigos. Además, aún no sentía esos celos que me consumirían después, cuando realmente me di cuenta de… perdonen, estoy volviendo a adelantarme.

Como decía, sonreían más de lo normal, pero pronto se terminaron las bebidas y entonces los tres nos levantamos.

- Vamos a vagar un rato…- le dije a Harry, quien miró a Hermione como… ¿Pidiendo permiso? Recuerdo que me reí de mis propios pensamientos. Por supuesto que no le estaba pidiendo permiso, era algo tonto pensar eso. Ella solo sonrió.

- Los veo en un rato, iré a comprar algunas cosas que me hacen falta. ¡No saben cuánta tinta y pergaminos tenemos que usar en aritmancia!- dijo Hermione comenzando a alejarse de nosotros.

- ¿Y bien Ron¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Harry mirando cómo Hermione se alejaba.

- Pues… podemos ir a la tienda de bromas…- le dije sin mucho convencimiento. La verdad es que ya no era tan divertido como antes soltar bombas fétidas en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Para nuestra desgracia, estábamos madurando.

- Está bien, vayamos a ver qué novedades hay…- y comenzamos a caminar en silencio.

- Ron¿te gusta alguna chica?- dijo de pronto, con la vista fija en las pobres piedras que estaban siendo aplastadas por nuestros pies. La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

- Si… quiero decir¡no!- dije corrigiendo rápidamente. ¿Por qué había dicho que si? Lo sé, la conciencia me traicionó.

- Ya veo…- dijo Harry sonriente. Sin duda sabía que mi conciencia había hablado antes que mi boca.

- No, de verdad no me gusta nadie, solo iba pensando en otras cosas…- le dije como excusa.

- Ah… bueno…- dijo, y seguimos caminando.

- ¿Y a ti Harry?- le dije con una sonrisa vengativa. No dijo nada y siguió caminando, como si no hubiera escuchado mi pregunta.

- ¡Así que el gran Harry Potter finalmente ha sido conquistado por una chica!- le dije con la sonrisa más malvada que podía hacer.

­- Este…- dijo deteniéndose de pronto.

- ¡Lo sabía¿Se puede saber quién es?- le dije deteniéndome también. El se rió y simplemente señaló algo.

- No Ron, pero ya hemos llegado…- miré hacia donde estaba señalando y descubrí que habíamos llegado a la tienda de bromas.

---

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Harry cuando salimos. No habíamos tardado mucho adentro. Sí tenían cosas interesantes, como pequeñas bombas fétidas que estallaban en tu mano, o chicles que cambiaban el color de tu cara y… bueno, entenderán que el capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor y su guardián no querían andar apestando por los pasillos con la cara azul…

- Pues... ¿dónde dijo Hermione que iba a estar?- ya nos habíamos aburrido.

- Mmm… iba por tinta y pergaminos…-

- Bueno, ya la encontraremos…-

Y seguimos aplanando calles durante un buen rato.

- ¡Qué bien que los encuentro!- escuchamos de pronto a nuestras espaldas. Ambos volteamos y descubrimos a Hermione que se acercaba cargada con rollos y rollos de pergaminos.

- Deja te ayudo…- dijo Harry, adelantándoseme una vez más. Mejor dicho, a mi no se me ocurrió hasta que Harry lo dijo, y obviamente ya era tarde para decir lo mismo…

- Gracias Harry, pero no están muy pesados…-

- No importa, yo los llevaré…- dijo él quitándole los pergaminos.

- Pues… gracias…-

En mi ceguera y falta de percepción no advertí nada raro. Harry era solo un amigo que le ayudaba a su mejor amiga a cargar unas cosas, solo eso. Iluso de mí…

Caminamos durante un rato, ya de vuelta a Hogwarts, cuando nos encontramos a un grupo de chicas que miraba con curiosidad los escaparates de una boutique. Una de ellas "casualmente" volteó hacia nosotros y sonrió de una manera bastante artificial. Yo diría que había estado ensayando esa sonrisa…

- ¡Hola Harry!- dijo, haciendo que las demás voltearan también y lo saludaran… solamente a él. Hermione y yo nos miramos.

- ¿Cómo estas Harry? Capitán del equipo de Gryffindor… vaya. ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez?- insinuó una chica muy guapa que yo nunca había visto, y por la cara que hizo Harry, él tampoco.

- Este… pues…-

Hermione bajó la mirada. Se veía triste. Pero en mi increíble torpeza, no le presté mucha atención.

- ¿Qué tal hoy¿Justo ahora?, mis amigas y yo apenas íbamos a tomar algo, pero si tu quieres, podemos ir solos tu y yo…- dijo la chica sonriente mientras sus amigas le reprochaban algo riéndose.

- Yo…- Harry no sabía qué decir.

- ¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama¿Es tan difícil decir no?- explotó de repente Hermione, agarrando a Harry del brazo y tirando de él. – Nos vamos Harry…- dijo comenzando a caminar, y podría decir que Harry agradeció ser rescatado.

- Perdón¡No sabía que tenías novia Harry…!- dijo la chica a nuestras espaldas con una risita que por alguna razón enfureció mas a Hermione e hizo que casi le arrancara el brazo a mi amigo. Sin embargo, pude ver que su sonrojo no se debía precisamente al enfado…

- Gracias Hermione…- dijo Harry cuando ya íbamos lejos.

- No es nada Harry… ¡qué se creen ellas! Creen que pueden… como si fuera… no… - Hermione estaba enfurecida y en realidad no lograba decir nada coherente. Harry y yo nos miramos. Torpe de mí, yo no lo sabía aún, pero ese había sido el primero de varios arranques de celos… pero no es el momento aún, y los narraré a su debido tiempo…

---


	5. Chapter 5

** Hola!... gracias por los rw's! ya casi van 20, jeje eso es bueno... por cierto, si pudieran leer este cuento "fictionpress . com/s/2302134/1/" (es todo junto, pero no me deja poner la página -.-) y dejar un rw diciendo lo que piensan lo agradecería mucho, jeje es un cuento que escribimos Ana y yo, y queremos ver que es lo que piensan de él. (Ves Ana! le hago publicidad a nuestro cuento!, jeje)**

**Los dejo, espero que les guste este cap: **_**  
**_

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- Perdón¡No sabía que tenías novia Harry…!- dijo la chica a nuestras espaldas con una risita que por alguna razón enfureció mas a Hermione e hizo que casi le arrancara el brazo a mi amigo. Sin embargo, pude ver que su sonrojo no se debía precisamente al enfado… _

_- Gracias Hermione…- dijo Harry cuando ya íbamos lejos. _

_- No es nada Harry… ¡qué se creen ellas! Creen que pueden… como si fuera… no… - Hermione estaba enfurecida y en realidad no lograba decir nada coherente. Harry y yo nos miramos. Yo no lo sabía, pero ese había sido el primero de varios arranques de celos… pero no es el momento aún, y los narraré a su debido tiempo… _

**Capítulo 5**

Ya estábamos por tomar el camino hacia Hogwarts cuando escuchamos unas risitas. Al voltear, descubrí a una chica pelirroja y aun chico… ¿era Dean Thomas? Al parecer si, y estaba besando a una chica a quien no podía verle el rostro.

- ¿Ya vieron a Dean?- pregunté. Lo sé, no era nada discreto.

- Es cierto, quien lo diría…- dijo Harry mirando también.

Por alguna extraña razón, Hermione apresuró el paso fingiendo no haber oído.

- ¡De prisa, tenemos que llegar a Hogwarts!- dijo.

- ¿Y cuál es el apuro?- pregunté viendo a la feliz pareja todavía.

- Porque… tenemos que adelantar algunos deberes…- dijo casi corriendo.

Entonces me quedé helado. Dean Thomas, al dejar de besar a la chica, se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que yo viera la cara de…

- ¡Ginny!- grité sin poder creerlo.

- ¡Ron¡Vamos!- pidió Hermione viendo que yo estaba a punto de provocar una escena no muy agradable que digamos.

- ¡Hola Hermione, hola Harry!- dijo Ginny sin mostrar ni un poco de nerviosismo, lo cual hizo que yo me enfureciera más aún.

- ¡Ginny!- volví a gritar.

- ¿Qué pasa Ron?- preguntó Ginny con fastidio.

- Tu y… ¡ese!- dije sin pensar en lo que decía. – Lo siento Dean…- dije cuando me percaté de que Dean me miraba ofendido.

- Así es… ¿que tiene?- dijo Ginny desafiante.

- ¿Que tiene¡No quiero que te andes besando con cualquiera!- le dije. – Lo siento Dean…- volví a decir cuando vi que éste me miraba con la boca abierta.

- ¡Solo porque no eres capaz de decirle a la chica que te gusta lo que sientes, no significa que yo no pueda salir con alguien!- estalló Ginny.

Admito que eso me sacó un poco de control. Miento, me sacó completamente del poco control que tenía. Me quedé sin saber qué decir, pensando en lo que Ginny había dicho.

- Vamos Ron, debemos irnos…- dijo Harry comprensivo.

- Pero…-

- Vamos Ron…- dijo Hermione jalando mi brazo.

- Pero…-

No sé a qué hora llegamos a Hogwarts, solo recuerdo que de pronto ya estábamos en la sala común. Había ido muy pensativo todo el rato.

- Te comprendo Ron…- dijo Hermione sentándose a mi lado.

La miré sin saber a lo que se refería.

- Sé que quieres lo mejor para tu hermana… pero no puedes estar todo el tiempo controlando su vida ni tratándola como si fuera pequeña. Es cierto que siempre será tu pequeña hermana, pero ya es tiempo que seas más tolerante con ella…-

Tenía razón. Como siempre. Harry llegó en esos momentos con unos cuantos libros.

- ¿De verdad tenemos que hacer los deberes?- pregunté. Era sábado y quería descansar… y pensar en lo que Ginny había dicho. Si una chica me gustara, se lo diría… ¿no?

- No, solo era una excusa para que no nos hicieras pasar una vergüenza a Harry y a mí-

- En ese caso… voy a dormir un rato…- les dije levantándome.

- ¡Pero si es muy temprano todavía!- dijo Harry con cara de sorpresa.

- Pero estoy cansado…- supongo que los convencí, porque no dijeron nada más.

Me alejé, y antes de entrar al dormitorio, noté que hablaba en voz baja… como dos enamorados…

---

"No me gusta ninguna chica…" me dije a mi mismo. Estaba tumbado en mi cama, sin una gota de sueño.

Por alguna extraña razón, la imagen de Hermione sonriendo se aparecía en mi mente una y otra vez.

"No me gusta Hermione… Si me gustara, querría estar con ella todo el tiempo… desearía hablarle… haría lo que Harry hace por ella… pero, ellos solo son amigos¿o no¡Es mi mejor amiga¡No puedo enamorarme de ella¡No me puede gustar!" los pensamientos daban vueltas una y otra vez por mi cabeza.

Era simplemente absurdo. No podía pasar eso. "Hermione es mi amiga…" me repetía una y otra vez, como si el decirlo muchas veces fuera a convencerme. Y me quedé dormido.

No desperté hasta la mañana siguiente, lo sé, dormí mucho. Entré en la sala común, y estaba desierta. Era muy temprano aún y todos descansaban de la salida a Hogsmeade. Recordé el asunto de Ginny y Dean. Probablemente no estuviera tan mal después de todo, pero todavía tenía la vana ilusión de que algo pasara entre mi hermana y mi mejor amigo. Sinceramente no sabía que pensar de Harry y Hermione.

Él se había comportado así con ella desde siempre. Me refiero a que siempre le hacía favores, le ayudaba con los libros, le cedía su lugar… etc. Pero solamente como amigos. O eso creía yo. Sin embargo, algo me decía que últimamente Harry lo hacía por algo más que simple amistad.

¿Y Hermione? Nunca hablaba de chicos, y sus sentimientos eran todo un enigma para mí. Probablemente ni siquiera Ginny supiera si alguien le gustaba o no. Aunque lo dudaba, mi hermana era bastante buena para sacar información. Me pregunté si ella me veía simplemente como un amigo, y terminé por convencerme de que así era. ¿Y Harry¿Lo vería también simplemente como amigo¿O había algo más? Recordé lo ocurrido con la chica de la sonrisa falsa. Hermione lo había defendido y había mostrado… celos. ¿Serían solo celos de amistad? La verdad es que no sabía que pensar. Todo era tan confuso últimamente, sobre todo desde que me anotaron en el partido contra Ravenclaw por estar viendo a Hermione…

Me senté y sin ganas me puse a hacer los deberes, intentando concentrarme. Pociones… Historia de la Magia… Encantamientos… Defensa contra las artes oscuras… ¡era demasiado! Resultó imposible. Y más cuando el dormitorio de chicas se abrió y salió… Hermione.

- ¡Ron¿Qué haces tan temprano?- saludó.

- Mis deberes…- le dije sin poder evitar admirar cómo bajaba unos cuantos escalones con una gracia y elegancia dignas de una princesa. ¿Pero que rayos estaba pensando?

- ¿Tus deberes¿Te sientes bien?- dijo preocupada tocándome la frente. Percibí la suavidad de su piel y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

- Si, estoy perfectamente bien…- le dije sonriendo. Ella contestó a la sonrisa, y finalmente me di cuenta: estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

---


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! gracias por los rw's! ya son 27, jeje, y pues... pronto se va a resolver la situación de si es un R/Hrm o un H/Hrm, o al menos eso creo yo. Por lo pronto mañana no publicaré -.- porque pues... se supone que los fines de semana no publico, pero hoy tuve la oportunidad de subir uno, jeje**

**sin más que decir, los dejo... espero que les guste:  
**

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_- Mis deberes…- le dije sin poder evitar admirar cómo bajaba unos cuantos escalones con una gracia y elegancia dignas de una princesa. ¿Pero que rayos estaba pensando?_

_- ¿Tus deberes¿Te sientes bien?- dijo preocupada tocándome la frente. Percibí la suavidad de su piel y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. _

_- Si, estoy perfectamente bien…- le dije sonriendo. Ella contestó a la sonrisa, y finalmente me di cuenta: estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi mejor amiga. _

**Capítulo 6**

Y así pasaron los días, y llegó el otoño, y con ello el color bronce de los árboles. Ese día estaba sentado en nuestro lugar favorito, viendo las hojas que caían con el rumor del viento semejando pequeños pergaminos enrollados que volaban hasta posarse suavemente a mí alrededor. Me había vuelto un poco solitario y retraído.

Todo seguía siendo tan confuso… Me había intentado mantener lejos de Hermione sin levantar sospechas, y hasta cierto punto lo había logrado. Era temporada de exámenes y de deberes, por lo cuál entendían mi distanciamiento pensando que necesitaba estar solo para estudiar por mi cuenta. Pero era falso. Ya lo había aceptado, me gustaba mucho Hermione. Y en mis ratos libres pensaba en cómo decírselo, cómo hacerlo notar, cómo… bueno, ya me entendieron.

El punto es que no sabía cómo decirle, ni sabía qué iba a decir si yo se lo decía. Probablemente me dijera: "No Ron, tú y yo no podemos ser otra cosa que amigos…" y pensar que me dijera eso me partía el alma. Por otra parte, no quería perder mi amistad con ella, y si por alguna razón algo salía mal y terminábamos distanciándonos, yo no me lo perdonaría nunca. Ustedes saben lo que suele pasar en este tipo de cosas. Si ella te rechaza, las cosas jamás serán lo mismo desde ese momento. Ya no es posible conservar del todo esa amistad sin sentir un poco de vergüenza… al menos eso pienso yo.

Así pues, me encontraba tratando de ahogar mis penas con el rumor del viento y el lago, cuando aparecieron mis amigos en la entrada del castillo.

- ¿Qué haces Ron?- preguntó Harry al llegar.

- Nada… solo me relajo…- dije con todo el convencimiento que pude. Evitaba mirar a Hermione en cada momento. Sabía que tenía que intentar verla nuevamente solo como una amiga… como mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Has estudiado algo?- preguntó Hermione viendo que yo no tenía ningún libro.

- Este…-

- ¡Ron, Deberías de estar estudiando!- dijo con reproche.

- Lo siento, es solo que necesitaba relajarme un poco…-

- Aja…, vayamos a la biblioteca mejor en vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo…-

Y nos fuimos a la biblioteca. Una vez más, fue Harry quien le abrió la puerta, quien le ayudó con unos libros y quien la trataba bien. Estaba conciente que yo debía aprender algo de eso… y pronto. Sabía que no habría mucha diferencia en cuanto a su perspectiva sobre mí, pero algo era algo.

Pasamos la tarde estudiando para pociones, el curso más odiado por Harry y por mí. Hermione sencillamente no podía odiar ninguna clase. Le fascinaba todo, aunque no precisamente el profesor. Los tres lo detestábamos, pero ese no es el punto.

Está de más decir que a ella le fue excelente en todas sus exámenes, mientras que a Harry y a mi nos fue… pues regular. Sobre todo a mí por estar pensando día y noche en ella.

Y así iba pasando el tiempo, y cada día que despertaba me decía a mi mismo que ese sería el gran día. El día en que le hablaría y le confesaría que me moría por ella. Pero ese día se iba posponiendo cada día más. Me negaba a creer que era un cobarde, pero ahora que lo veo bien después de todos estos años, si lo era.

El otoño dio paso lentamente al invierno, que terminó por doblegarlo y transformó el rojo bronce en un blanco inmaculado. La Navidad se iba acercando, y con ella el día en que comenzaban las vacaciones.

- Chicos…- dijo Hermione un día de esos. Habíamos acordado que los tres pasaríamos la Navidad en Hogwarts, haciéndole compañía a Harry, que por razones que ustedes ya saben, no quería volver con sus tíos. Así que nos asombró escucharla:

- Mis padres me han pedido que vaya a pasar la Navidad con ellos…-

Vaya… y yo que había pensado hablar con ella en las vacaciones.

- Esta bien Hermione, estaremos bien… ¿cuándo te vas?- preguntó Harry.

- Mañana…-

Y el resto del día estuve pensativo todo el tiempo. Sabía que no podía hablar con ella antes de que se fuera, pues sería muy precipitado. Además, a lo mejor durante las vacaciones mis pensamientos cambiaran. Por su parte, Harry estuvo callado todo el tiempo también. Solo Hermione hablaba e intentaba crear un mejor ambiente digno de las fechas Navideñas. Casi no dormí aquella noche, pensando en la partida de Hermione.

- Les mandaré sus regalos- dijo en la mañana, cuando nos despedimos frente al tren que la llevaría de vuelta al mundo muggle.

- Gracias, nosotros también te los enviaremos-

Y se fue con el sonido del tren.

Harry y yo volvimos cabizbajos a Hogwarts. Él iba más callado que antes, pero lo asocié a que nuestra mejor amiga no pasaría esas fechas con nosotros. Ingenuo.

Conforme los días pasaban, me daba cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia Hermione no habían disminuido en lo absoluto. Al contrario, parecían haberse intensificado desde su partida. Pero lo relacioné con el hecho de que cualquiera extrañaría tener a sus mejores amigos en Navidad.

Se habían ido muchos de Gryffindor. Solo se habían quedado unos cuantos que habían preferido aprovechar las vacaciones para estudiar un poco, cosa que obviamente no hacían. Al menos yo no los vi abrir un libro en ningún momento. Pero ese no es el punto.

Harry y yo solíamos salir a jugar Quidditch con los miembros de otras casas, y aún así apenas lográbamos formar los equipos. A mi me gustaba jugar, porque al volar sentía que todas mis preocupaciones quedaban atrás, y el aliento frío del invierno me hacía olvidar mis problemas. Pero desgraciadamente todo regresaba cuando ponía un pie en tierra.

Y así llegó la cena de Nochebuena, y los pocos que quedábamos en Hogwarts nos reunimos en la noche, en una sola mesa como de costumbre durante la Navidad. A pesar de los chistes de Dumbledore y de Fred y George, que en aquellos tiempos seguían en Hogwarts, todo transcurrió tranquilo. Cuando la cena terminó, las casas se retiraron a sus respectivas salas comunes, y nosotros nos dispusimos a seguir festejando por nuestra cuenta. Fred y George habían conseguido algunas cosas de la cocina, miento, muchas cosas de la cocina, y literalmente tuvimos una segunda cena.

Ellos habían conseguido cervezas de mantequilla, y las intentaban repartir a diestra y siniestra, con unas enormes sonrisas en el rostro. Habían anunciado su nuevo producto, y a pesar del miedo que producía ingerir cualquier cosa que ellos te dieran, Harry aceptó valientemente el desafío.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó.

- Solo es cerveza de mantequilla con un pequeño hechizo. Sus efectos no duran mucho, pero son una buena broma en cualquier fiesta…- dijeron enigmáticos. Al ver que Harry aceptaba, la mayoría de los presentes aceptó con gusto también. Sin embargo, yo rechacé la copa que George me ofrecía, temiendo que la broma no fuera mucho de mi agrado.

Así pues, todos bebieron al mismo tiempo. Al principio no pasó nada, y yo pensé por unos momentos que la broma de los gemelos no había dado resultado. Pero ellos tenían unas sonrisas enormes en el rostro, señal de que había sido todo un éxito. Pero estaba equivocado. Me estremecí cuando observé que todos se empezaban a comportar como si estuvieran ebrios.

Fred y George se rieron. Se acercaron a mí y me dijeron:

- Lo mejor de nuestro producto es que el que está bajo los efectos recordará perfectamente las locuras que hizo mientras duraba el…- Y de pronto sucedió. Harry se levantó y alzó la copa imponente. Todos lo imitaron.

- Brindo…- comenzó, y al instante supe que algo malo estaba por pasar. Y no me equivoqué. A pesar de los efectos del hechizo, todos miraban y escuchaban con atención. Y su voz grave resonó en toda la sala común.

- …por ella… por su belleza… por un amor imposible…-

Y el silencio cubrió con su manto a la sala común...

---


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir... ...-.- este cap va dedicado a Ana, porque está ahorita a las 5:30 am de la mañana despierta esperando ansiosamente ir a comprar sus libros,.. jeje, qué exagerado, son las 7:30... de todas formas que sueño -.-**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- Brindo…- comenzó, y al instante supe que algo malo estaba por pasar. Y no me equivoqué. A pesar de los efectos del hechizo, todos miraban y escuchaban con atención. _

_Y su voz grave resonó en toda la sala común: _

_- …por ella… por su belleza… por un amor imposible…- _

_Y el silencio cubrió con su manto a la sala común._

**Capítulo 7**

El efecto de las palabras de Harry parecía haber anulado el efecto del hechizo en los demás, pero no en Harry.

- Por ella… por su belleza…- siguió murmurando mientras se sentaba confundido. Fred y George se miraban entre ellos, no muy seguros ya de que la genialidad de su broma.

Entonces el efecto del hechizo terminó en Harry, y después de mirar a todos con confusión, se levantó y se fue hacia su dormitorio. Instintivamente pensé en seguirlo, pero la intuición me decía que él quería estar solo, y me detuve justo a tiempo.

Poco a poco los demás se fueron levantando, son atreverse a comentar lo sucedido. Estaba más que claro que la fiesta había terminado. Nadie podría haber seguido festejando después de escuchar el brindis de Harry y de presenciar la tristeza con lo que lo había dicho. Yo me quedé también sin saber que pensar.

¿A quien se refería? Por ella, por su belleza… ¿por un amor imposible¿A quién se ajustaba esa descripción? En mi caso se ajustaba perfectamente a Hermione¿pero en él, en quién estaba pensando cuándo lo dijo? Y por unos instantes temí lo peor. Sin embargo, lo rechacé rápidamente riéndome de mis propios pensamientos. No, a él no podía gustarle Hermione. Eran amigos, pero solamente eso. ¿O no? Con esa tortura en mente me fui a dormir.

---

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos y descubrimos inmediatamente nuestros regalos. Yo abrí todos, y dejé intencionalmente el de Hermione al último. Me moría por abrir su regalo, pero no quería que Harry lo supiera. Por eso hice como si no me importara.

- ¿Por qué no abres el de Hermione?- me dijo cuando vio que hacía a un lado éste para abrir los demás.

- Este… pues…- dije. Él, en cambio, había abierto el de ella primero, y ahora me enseñaba una magnífica capa con el escudo de Gryffindor y una silueta de un jugador de Quidditch en el fondo.

- Vaya, gracias Hermione…- dijo como si ella estuviera presente. – Vamos Ron, abre el tuyo, apuesto a que también es una capa…- dijo radiante poniéndose la suya.

Efectivamente, mi regalo era otra magnífica capa. Parecía que ella la había hecho, porque descubrí mi nombre bordado a la altura del corazón, debajo del escudo de Hogwarts. Y vaya que estaba bien hecha. Y sonreí para mis adentros al descubrir que ambos regalos eran iguales… y que ella no tenía preferencia por Harry… ni por mí.

Harry parecía haber olvidado lo ocurrido durante la noche, pero no pudo evitar mostrar un rostro sombrío cuando salimos a la sala común. Noté algunas miradas de duda y de compasión. Sin duda pronto sería una noticia que Harry tenía un "amor imposible".

También yo estaba con la duda, pero no me atrevía a preguntarle. Sabía que él me había dicho que cuando una chica le gustara me lo iba a decir, y recordé que yo le había dicho lo mismo. Al parecer ninguno de los dos quería cumplir su promesa. Sin embargo una vez más, Harry sería más valiente que yo, y cumpliría antes que yo su promesa de decirme. Ahora, después de tantos años, me pregunto ¿qué habría sucedido si yo le hubiera contado primero…? pero nuevamente estoy cayendo en el vicio de adelantar los hechos…

Pronto terminaron las vacaciones, y un día antes de comenzar clases, llegó el tren de Hogwarts, y con él la causa de mis problemas.

---

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos!- dijo Hermione alegre cuando se bajó del tren. Yo me quedé como tonto. Estaba bellísima…

- ¿Qué te pasa Ron?- dijo ella riéndose de mi cara de idiota.

- ¿Ah? Nada¿cómo estas?- pregunté mientras me abrazaba… entonces volví a sentir su presencia, su aroma… su fragancia… su esencia… su pureza. Y cuando se separó de mi y me miró desde el fondo de su alma con esa mirada radiante, supe que jamás dejaría de amarla… y que nunca estaría con ella. Fue una sensación extraña y muy desagradable que no puedo explicar con claridad, pero fue en ese momento cuando supe que ella y yo jamás seríamos algo más que simplemente amigos…

Esa tarde, mientras Hermione hablaba con Ginny en una de sus conversaciones privadas, de las cuales habíamos aprendido con el tiempo que los hombres no eran admitidos, Harry y yo fuimos a volar y a practicar un rato nuestro deporte favorito.

Una vez más, el viento frío me ayudó a olvidar momentáneamente mis problemas. Pero esto no duró mucho, ya que Harry estaba muy distraído, lo cuál era muy raro en él cuando jugaba quiddicth, y al poco rato me pidió que bajara. Yo lo seguí presintiendo que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Qué sucede Harry?- él estaba frío y distante. Parecía estar pensando en algo muy profundamente, porque no me contestó al instante.

- Ron… prometí decirte cuando me gustara una chica…- dijo con voz grave. Así que eso era… por eso estaba tan distraído últimamente.

- Eres mi mejor amigo, y sé que me entenderás y que me apoyarás…- dijo. En esos momentos tuve la absurda imagen de mi amigo y Ginny tomados de la mano y felices. Pero no, era algo mucho más allá de mi comprensión…

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije un día?- mi cerebro funcionaba a toda velocidad intentando recordar.

- Si…- dije como un autómata. Entonces recordé sus razones para no involucrarse con ninguna chica. Lejano día… pero el tiempo inmisericorde no se dignaba a volver su vista.

- Yo sé que es una tontería, y que probablemente sea un sentimiento pasajero…- dijo mirando el estadio con cierta nostalgia. – pero tengo el presentimiento de que no es así…-

No sabía a dónde iba a ir a parar. Sus preocupaciones, por alguna razón, se me hacían familiares… terriblemente familiares.

- Además sé que ella es… no sé como decirlo… prohibida para nosotros…- dijo. ¿Prohibida¿Para nosotros? No lograba entenderlo… no quería entenderlo…

- Si Ron… pero tenía que desahogarme con alguien…- dijo con una sonrisa triste. En mi mente estaba rogando que el nombre de la chica fuera "Ginny"… pero no, el destino es cruel… y el viento frío me azotó sin piedad el rostro…

– Tenía que decirte que estoy enamorado de Hermione…-

Y mi mundo se desvaneció.

---


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! pues... este fic va llegando a su parte interesante (en mi opinión...-.-) Bueno, interesante no sé, pero definitivamente es donde se empieza a dar todo lo que llevará al final... espero que les vaya gustando, los dejo:  
**

**Capítulo 8**

Los siguientes recuerdos que tengo no son muy claros que digamos, pero haré un esfuerzo para ponerlos en orden…

Recuerdo que fue como un balde de agua fría. Simplemente me quedé clavado en el suelo.

- Si Ron, lo sé, no sé cómo pudo pasar…- me dijo interpretando a su forma mi súbita reacción. - Es nuestra mejor amiga, y sé que no debería gustarme… pero no lo puedo evitar.-

Por supuesto que para nosotros estaba prohibida, y no debería de gustarnos. Era casi como un pacto entre nosotros. Pero ambos lo habíamos roto.

- Pero Harry, no sabes lo que ella piensa…- le dije en un último intento de negar mi realidad, y por alegrarlo a él.

Lo último que pensé en decirle fue que yo también estaba enamorado de nuestra mejor amiga. Habíamos caído en la peor situación. Los dos mejores amigos enamorados de la misma chica, quien a su vez era la mejor amiga de ambos. Suena terrible… y lo era.

Yo le dije unas palabras de aliento, diciéndole que no sabría lo que ella pensaba hasta que se lo dijera… y que a lo mejor ella también le correspondía. Me dolía en el alma decirle eso, pero ellos eran mis dos mejores amigos… y formaban mejor pareja que ella y yo.

No recuerdo ni cómo, pero ya estábamos de vuelta en la sala común, y Harry se dirigía a ella en silencio. Yo fui directamente hacia el dormitorio sin poder soportar ni un momento más mi triste situación. No podría soportar ver que ella le sonreía y lo abrazara cuando se le declarara, ni que se besaran…

Triste mi destino. Aún hoy me rompe el corazón recordar estas cosas… pero debo seguir, porque lo más importante, la razón por la cuál les estoy contando esto, aún está por llegar…

---

Estuve en mi cama dando vueltas y vueltas, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Aun no escuchaba a Harry entrar, y supuse que las cosas habían ido bien… para ellos. No supe a qué hora me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente Harry ya no estaba, y yo salí de la sala común temeroso de encontrármelo. La verdad es que tampoco quería ver a Hermione. Temía el momento de descubrirlos juntos y que me dijeran que ya eran novios. Lo sé, eran mis amigos, pero en esos momentos tenía que evadirlos.

Anduve toda la mañana fuera del castillo, evitando los lugares que frecuentábamos. A media mañana Ginny me descubrió en un apartado lugar.

- ¿Qué sucede Ron?- me preguntó con preocupación.

- Nada…- le dije evasivo.

- Hermione y Harry me han preguntado si te había visto… ¿sucedió algo entre ustedes?- me preguntó con curiosidad.

Así que estaban juntos después de todo… maldita suerte la mía…

- ¿Ah si? No, no sucede nada… solo quiero estar solo.- y me alejé miserablemente.

Ella comprendió que algo no andaba bien, y tuvo la prudencia de no insistir.

Finalmente llegó la hora de volver a la sala común. Después de todo, no podía andar huyendo todo el día y toda la noche por las afueras de Hogwarts. Necesitaba dormir y relajarme.

- ¿Ron?- escuché una voz suave y conocida que me llamaba justo cuando iba entrando a la sala común. La voz que era capaz de detenerme, someterme y controlarme con solo pedirlo…

Me giré lentamente, temiendo encontrar a Harry junto a Hermione…

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté con los ojos cerrados. La penumbra del pasillo ocultaba bien mi rostro, lleno de tristeza y de pesar.

- ¿Qué pasa Ron?- preguntó Hermione acercándose a mí. Abrí los ojos, resignado a verlos juntos… pero no. Ella estaba sola.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté como si no entendiera.

- No sé… últimamente haz estado muy… raro- dijo ella intentando ver mis ojos en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, no lo permití y me giré un poco más hacia la oscuridad.

- ¿Raro?- dije casi en un murmullo.

- Si… hoy no te vimos, y casi no hablas…- dijo ella. La verdad es que yo no sabía disimular. Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que actuaba raro.

- Es solamente que…- dije intentando buscar una posible respuesta convincente. Sin embargo, en esos momentos apareció una figura por el pasillo, en dirección también de la sala común.

- ¡Vaya Ron, hasta que te veo hoy!- dijo la voz alegre de Harry. Se acercó a nosotros, y ante mi desconsuelo, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hermione y la acercó a él. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, y así se quedaron viéndome.

- Hola Harry…- dije en un tono sombrío. Sabía que estaba actuando mal, y que ellos no tenían la culpa… bueno, si tenían la culpa, pero era algo que no se podía evitar.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ron?- dijo Harry extrañado ante mi saludo frío.

- Es lo que estaba a punto de decirme…- dijo Hermione separándose de Harry. Los dos se veían preocupados. Pero al ver sus rostros, supe que jamás podría decirles lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Jamás tendría el valor de decirlo. Y así fue. Ellos nunca lo supieron. Hermione nunca se enteró de mis sentimientos por ella, y Harry nunca supo que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de la misma chica que él. Sin embargo, creo que llegó a sospechar algo… pero no me adelantaré, sigamos con la historia…

- No pasa nada… solo tengo sueño…- dije sonriendo. Sin embargo, mi sonrisa debió de ser la más triste y patética de este mundo, porque justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la sala común abandonándolos miserablemente, Hermione me detuvo.

- No Ron… de verdad ¿qué te pasa?- dijo tomándome de los hombros y girándome de frente a ella.

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo frente a ella, admirando su hermosura y su pureza, odiándome en silencio por no poder decirle que la amaba, sintiendo que la vida no tenía sentido, y que todo por lo cuál valía la pena vivir se me estaba yendo de las manos…

No podía más. Tenía que huir. Si no lo hacía, iba a terminar besándola.

- Lo siento, tengo que irme…- dije soltándome y huyendo de ellos.

- ¡Ron!- gritaron los dos, pero yo ya había entrado y me dirigía a los dormitorios, intentando olvidar, intentando no sufrir… intentando no sentir… intentando no llorar… y no vivir…

---

**Yo sé que me han dicho que los capítulos son muy cortos -.-, pero simplemente no me salen más largos. Además de que publico diario y se me están terminando los caps... tengo que escribir más -.-**

**Bueno, les agradezco a:**

**Remusina-black: -.- perdón por no hacer un ron/hermione, pero pues el fic es porque una amiga (pardelocas) me "dio" la idea de un harry/hermione y sus amenazas no son muy buenas -.-**

**hadita1991: jaja, pobre de Ron...y de Ginny, y de... jaja, nos vemos! espero que sigas leyendo**

**nadiapotter: que bien que te gusta cómo va el fic. Espero que te siga gustando...**

**Maron: jeje, lo siento, pero actualizo lo más pronto posible, y espero que lo que viene te guste...**

**Rowensweet: oh no! creo que sospechas el posible final! debo cambiarlo -.-, jeje, son bromas, pero si, algo así será la historia... por el momento...**

**deli: que bien que te esté gustando. Y como actualizo todos los días, no tendrás que esperar mucho para seguir leyendo.**

**jamesandmolly: si me gustó tu rw! jaja, de verdad, yo sé que te diste el tiempo para leer y dejar el rw... a quien se le ocurre examenes el 2° día!! realmente es... no sé, bueno, te dejo... sigue estudiado biolo! porque si no, por culpa de un hidrógeno morirás... -.-**

**juan pablo: así es, por fin lo admite en público...y los gemelos... pues son los gemelos, no creo que aprendan con eso, jeje**

**pardelocas: aaa! te acabas de conectar! pobre de tu nariz, casi mueres desangrada... -.- jeje, pero bueno, me estas presionando para que publique, así que ya voy... ah! gracias por firmar en cada cap, jeje**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh no... este es el último cap que tengo escrito ... -.- creo que hoy tendré que escribir para poder seguir actualizando todos los días... bueno, los dejo, además, creo que ya no falta mucho para el fin de la historia...**

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_Y ahí estaba, de nuevo frente a ella, admirando su hermosura y su pureza, odiándome en silencio por no poder decirle que la amaba, sintiendo que la vida no tenía sentido, y que todo por lo cuál valía la pena vivir se me estaba yendo de las manos…  
_

_No podía más. Tenía que huir. Si no lo hacía, iba a terminar besándola. _

_- Lo siento, tengo que irme…- dije soltándome y huyendo de ellos. _

_- ¡Ron!- gritaron los dos, pero yo ya había entrado y me dirigía a los dormitorios, intentando olvidar, intentando no sufrir… intentando no sentir… intentando no llorar… y no vivir…_

**Capítulo 9**

Escuché cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, después de un buen rato. Supongo que Harry y Hermione estuvieron discutiendo sobre mí, o besándose en silencio. El solo pensarlo me producía una nostalgia terrible.

- ¿Ron, estas despierto?- escuché la voz de Harry. Me hice el dormido, pero Harry estaba decidido a despertarme, pues momentos después sentí que me movían sin piedad. Cualquiera se despertaría con semejantes sacudidas, excepto yo cuando fingía estar dormido.

- Vamos Ron, no te hagas el dormido…- por desgracia mi mejor amigo me conocía bastante bien, lo cual no era una ventaja en este tipo de asuntos…

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?- le pregunté en un tono molesto, como si me hubiera despertado, que obviamente era más falso que un billete de tres galeones.

- Ron, tenemos que hablar…-

- ¿Ahora?- me estiré como si el solo pensar en levantarme me costará un tremendo esfuerzo. Y en realidad así lo era.

- Si, en este preciso momento…-

- ¿Seguro que no puede ser mañana?- le dije intentando ganar tiempo. La verdad es que no me apetecía para nada hablar con él sobre mi "raro comportamiento". No necesitaba que me recordaran a cada rato que Hermione y yo no éramos el uno para el otro, y que nunca estaríamos juntos porque Harry se le había declarado y ellos hacían mejor pareja, etc…

- Si Ron. Es importante…- dijo con voz firme. Supe que no tenía escapatoria.

- Esta bien¿de qué quieres hablar?-

- Pero no aquí Ron… vamos a la sala común…-

- ¿Para qué Harry? Aquí podemos discutir las jugadas de Quidditch…- todavía tenía la esperanza, por muy pequeñita que fuera, de que quería hablar sobre las prácticas de quidditch.

- No es sobre Quidditch Ron…-

Y me vi obligado a seguirlo. La sala ya estaba vacía, y en silencio agradecí que Hermione no estuviera presente en nuestra discusión. Sencillamente no hubiera podido soportar verla a los ojos sin decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Y estamos de acuerdo en que yo jamás le diría eso estando enfrente de mi mejor amigo.

Además, tenía que inventar una buena excusa, pues sin duda Harry me preguntaría sobre mi comportamiento en los últimos días. Rayos, siempre fui malo para mentir… pero la excusa me la daría el mismo Harry… el destino es realmente impredecible.

- Ron…- comenzó éste sentándose en un sillón.

- ¿Qué sucede Harry?-

- Es por Hermione¿no es así?- dijo sin rodeos. Yo me quedé sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué es lo que sabía¿Acaso estaba diciendo que ya sabía que a mi también me gustaba ella¿Cómo se había enterado? Pero me equivocaba… una vez más…

- Ron… no he hablado con ella aún…- dijo con un poco de vergüenza. Abrí mucho los ojos con incredulidad. ¿Qué significaba eso¿Estaba diciendo que no había hablado con ella porque sabía que a mi también me gustaba?, pero…

- Ron… sé por qué estas así últimamente- sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Si el sabía, entonces estábamos en un verdadero problema, pues ni él ni yo podríamos estar jamás con Hermione.

- Harry… yo…- intenté explicar algo, pero no me dejó.

- Te entiendo Ron, son celos…- dijo. Sentí que me faltaba el aire. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella?

- ¿Celos?- dije titubeando, intentando restarle importancia a lo que decía. Sin embargo, por dentro me sentía realmente muy confundido. Y de nuevo el destino no tuvo misericordia conmigo…

- …piensas que si yo y Hermione llegamos a ser algo más que amigos, nos vamos a olvidar de ti…-

La respuesta de Harry literalmente me dejó sin aliento.

- ¿Qué?- dije con evidente sorpresa, casi gritando. Harry pareció impresionarse también, pero inmediatamente agregó como justificándose o intentando disculparse.

- Si Ron… te entiendo, porque me sentiría igual en tu lugar…-

- ¿Qué?- dije una vez más, todavía asimilando lo que había escuchado. Definitivamente nunca había pensado en que si resultaban ser novios, me desplazarían de sus vidas. Y definitivamente esa no era la razón de mi comportamiento. La verdad es que no creía que eso fuera a pasar, ellos no eran de esas personas. Rayos… y yo que pensaba que Harry había descubierto mis sentimientos hacia Hermione y que quería ser considerado con su mejor amigo… qué ingenuo…

- Ron… quiero que sepas que siempre serás mi mejor amigo… y que nada va a cambiar entre nosotros, ni entre Hermione y tú…- dijo dándome unas palmadas en la espalda. Yo estaba demasiado impactado para hablar, y Harry lo tomó como si yo estuviera meditando en silencio y agradeciendo lo que había dicho.

- Yo…- Rayos… Harry había malinterpretado demasiado mal mi comportamiento. Pensar en eso… no. Tenía que decir algo… "Gracias por ser tan considerado conmigo Harry, pero la razón de que me comporte así, es porque a mi también me gusta Hermione…" es lo que deseaba decir. Pero…

- Gracias Harry…-

- No hay de qué Ron… ya sabes…-

Unos nacen con suerte, otros sin ella, y unos pocos nacen como "Rones"… destinados al fracaso. Harry se dirigió al dormitorio entonces, y yo lo seguí, todavía asimilando nuestra conversación. Duré un buen rato en dormirme, pensando constantemente en algunas cosas más importantes que Harry había dicho. Además, la excusa que Harry me había dado sin proponerse era perfecta, si así puede decirse. Ambos creerían que yo me había comportado así porque pensaba que ellos querían estar solos y que yo ya no formaba parte del famoso trío. Los dos me entenderían… y yo podría seguir ocultando mis sentimientos. Además, como pueden ver, no tenía de otra…

"No he hablado con ella aún…" eso significaba que… bueno, no significaba nada, porque tarde o temprano hablaría con ella, y los resultados serían más que obvios. Además, confesarle primero a Hermione que la amaba sería traicionar a mi mejor amigo, pues él me había contado primero. Y se suponía que lo tenía que apoyar… qué dilemas. Además, tenía que admitir, aunque me doliera, que Hermione parecía estar enamorada de Harry… y no de mí.

---

**Ohh... que frío... amaneció nevado en las montañas!!! en la ciudad todavía no, pero creo que va a descender más la temperatura y creo que nevará. Y estoy en la intemperie, con los dedos congelados... subiendo este fic!!! jeje, no abren la biblioteca -.- creo que abren a las 7, ... espero...me voy, espero no morir congelado... No contesto a los rw porque de verdad que mis dedos no responden...adios!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Solo faltan 3 capítulo más... -.-, bueno, los dejo, espero que les guste: **

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando llegué al Gran Comedor, Hermione y Harry ya estaban desayunando. Me había quedado dormido de más, como era mi costumbre, y ellos, acostumbrados a esto, no me habían despertado.

Estaban de espaldas a mi, y demasiado pegados para mi gusto. No pude evitar sentir celos cuando vi que Harry se inclinaba sobre su hombro y rozaba el cabello de Hermione. No sabía si acercarme rápidamente para lograr evitar que se besaran, o huir de ahí cobardemente. Afortunadamente opté por acercarme, y sinceramente sentí un alivio al ver que Harry solo se acercaba a ella para leer algo de El Profeta que le estaba enseñando.

Alzaron la vista cuando me vieron, y agradecí no haber huido. La verdad es que no habría tenido sentido. Me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado paranoico, y que debía de tomarme las cosas con calma.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunté sentándome a desayunar frente a ellos.

- No, solo dicen que el Ministerio se ha puesto en guardia y que intensificará su seguridad en el mundo mágico… etc…-

- ¿Él ha regresado?- dije con cierto temor.

- No, no se han tenido noticias sobre él. Pero el Ministerio cree que tanta calma no es posible, y que seguramente Vol…Voldemort está planeando dar un golpe en algún lado- contestó Hermione pensativa.

Lo que decía tenía sentido. Yo tampoco creía que Voldemort había desaparecido. Lo más probable era que estuviera reuniendo fuerzas para atacar de repente, sin previo aviso como todo un cobarde. Pero…

- ¿Dumbledore no sabe nada Harry?- le pregunté a mi amigo, quien estaba muy serio.

- No, al menos no me lo ha dicho. Dice que las cosas están tranquilas, y que me dirá todo en cuanto lo sepa…-

- Si… en pocas palabras, todo sigue igual…- dijo Hermione. – ¿Pero saben algo? Aunque el Ministerio supiera algo de Voldemort, no creo que nos lo dijeran…-

- …por la seguridad del mundo mágico… para que la gente no sucumba al pánico…- completó Harry afirmando con la cabeza.

- Exacto…- dijo Hermione, y todos nos quedamos callados. Así estuvimos durante un buen rato, hasta que terminó la hora del desayuno y cada quien se fue a sus respectivas clases. Yo tenía la mayoría con Harry, y como Hermione estaba tomando cursos extras, no la veíamos en casi todo el día, lo cual era bueno y malo para mí al mismo tiempo. Ya entienden por qué¿no? Estaba claro que yo la quería ver en todo momento, pero los malditos celos surgían cuando esto ocurría, porque obviamente cuando la veía, Harry estaba conmigo, y pues… ya entienden…

Ese día tenía Pociones al final del día, era mi última clase. Bueno, nuestra última clase. Era de las pocas en las que Hermione estaba con nosotros.

- Así no Ron…- dijo Hermione cuando vio que mi poción se tornaba de un gris enfermizo, mientras que el libro decía que debía de ser color verde fosforescente.

- Rayos…- dije agregándole algunas cosas más.

- ¡No Ron, eso era al final!- dijo Hermione con temor, viendo que Snape se acercaba a mi caldero. Yo era el peor de los tres en esos momentos. El de Hermione tenía un lindo color verde, mientras que el de Harry estaba entre gris y verde. Bastante pasable a comparación de la mía.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí… señor Weasley?- dijo Snape con desprecio. Yo ni siquiera me digné en contestarle. No tenía sentido, y podría ser peor. Así que guardé silencio esperando su veredicto final.

La nariz ganchuda de Snape se inclinó sobre mi caldero, que había comenzado a burbujear peligrosamente. Y entonces, sucedió algo que no he olvidado en todo este tiempo, y que no olvidaré mientras viva.

Como dije, la poción había comenzado a ser efervescente, y millones de burbujas salían desde el fondo.

- Miren todos para que aprendan lo que nunca se debe hacer en una solución para encoger. Como pueden ver, la ineptitud del señor… Weasley, hizo que éste le agregara el higo seco antes de que estuviera lista para…-

Entonces, sin previo aviso, mi caldero explotó, bañando por completo a Snape, que seguía inclinado sobre mi poción, explicando cada uno de los detalles que yo había pasado por alto. La risa fue general entre los alumnos de Gryffindor, y uno que otro de Slytherin que no pudo resistirse.

- ¡WEASLEY!- escuché que gritaba, mientras veía que Hermione y Harry me miraban con compasión.

Así fue como me gané esa detención nocturna, y estuve limpiando trofeos hasta tarde. Cuando al fin fui libre de nuevo, me dirigí con paso cansado a la sala común, pensando solamente en dormir y descansar. El asunto de Hermione y Harry había quedado momentáneamente olvidado.

Y entonces, al entrar por el retrato con el mayor sigilo del mundo, los vi. Estaban acurrucados cerca de la chimenea, ella recostada en el hombro de mi amigo. Cerré los ojos evitando sentir celos, pero no dio resultado. Tenía que pasar hacia mi dormitorio sin hacer ruido. Ellos estaban hablando en voz baja, y no quería interrumpir. Bueno, la verdad es que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas interrumpirlos para evitar que se besaran, o que Harry finalmente se atreviera a hablar con ella… o tantas cosas. Pero por otra parte, sabía que yo estaba de más en la escena.

Sin embargo, los celos fueron mayores, y me acerqué rápidamente y sin la menor discreción.

- Ya vine…- les dije, haciendo que se sobresaltaran y se separaran con vergüenza.

- No estábamos haciendo nada…- dijo Hermione. A pesar de los reflejos rojizos del fuego, pude observar que Hermione se sonrojaba.

- Yo no dije que estuvieran haciendo algo…- dije intentando sonreír. Era doloroso… muy doloroso.

- ¿Cómo te fue Ron?- preguntó Harry intentando salir de la situación embarazosa.

- Pues… bien…- le dije sin muchas ganas.

- Ya veo…, todos en la sala común te declararon héroe nacional…- dijo Harry sonriendo. No pude evitar sonreír también al pensar en Snape escurriendo trozos de ciempiés y raíces de margarita. La verdad es que fue muy divertido… sin contar el castigo…

- Si… supongo que me iré a dormir…- dije, esperando internamente que Harry me dijera que también el lo haría. Pero el destino tenía otros planes.

- Esta bien Ron… yo… iré en un rato más…- dijo mirando de reojo a Hermione, quien miraba el suelo fijamente. Algo iba a pasar… estaba seguro.

Nunca me gustó ser un fisgón, pero espero que entiendan mi situación. Al alejarme de ellos para ir al dormitorio, no pude evitar la tentación y me oculté entre las sombras que había entra la puerta y una pequeña pared saliente. Desde ahí podía ver todo lo que sucedía. Sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo… pero de verdad que no podía evitarlo.

Afiné el oído, y descubrí que podía escuchar lo que decían.

- Harry¿es algo importante?- dijo Hermione cuchicheando. Pude ver que Harry se revolvía nervioso en su asiento.

- Si no fuera importante, no te estaría deteniendo…- dijo Harry en un murmullo también.

Mi corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza.

- ¿Y bien Harry¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme con tanta desesperación?- dijo ella riendo en voz baja.

Harry dudó unos momentos, pensando con claridad lo que iba a decir. Yo contuve mi respiración.

- Hermione… eres mi mejor amiga…- dijo Harry en tono serio.

- Eso lo sé Harry…- dijo ella, repentinamente con el semblante serio. Sospechaba algo.

- Hermione… desde hace tiempo que yo… pues… no sé cómo decirlo…- Harry respiraba agitado. Estaba muy nervioso, casi tanto como yo. Me di cuenta de que aún estaba conteniendo la respiración y solté el aire para no morir ahogado.

- ¿Qué sucede Harry?- Hermione se había puesto tensa. Estaba sentada sin recargarse en el sillón.

- Yo… pues… Hermione, estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Harry de pronto, y mi corazón se detuvo.

---


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Mañana no actualizo, ni el domingo... -.-, pero el lunes será el penúltimo capítulo. Aún no sé si subir todo el final el lunes, pero yo creo que mejor lo haré separado... bueno, espero que les guste: **

**Capítulo 11**

Recuerdo que ansié con tanto fervor que ella lo rechazara. Hoy me da vergüenza, porque era mi mejor amigo, pero aquellos que hayan estado en una situación parecida a la mía me comprenderán.

- Ella es lo mejor que he conocido, y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que pensar en ella…- continuó diciendo Harry. Hermione había alzado la vista lentamente, incrédula antes las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Pude ver sus ojos llorosos, señal de que las palabras de Harry le habían dolido. Ahora lo miraba sorprendida. Y entonces, una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en su bello rostro. En esos momentos, desde mi escondite, supe que tendría que vivir sin poder expresarle mis sentimientos jamás.

- Harry… ¿eso es cierto?- preguntó con voz temblorosa, ya no en murmullos. La emoción los hacía hablar normal.

- Hermione… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó Harry arrodillándose ante ella. Yo bajé la cabeza derrotado. Había perdido la batalla que ni siquiera había tenido el valor de comenzar. Y las palabras de ella terminaron por atravesar mi destrozado corazón.

- Harry… ¡si Harry¡Por supuesto!- dijo saltando a sus brazos, y se vieron a los ojos demostrándose la eternidad de amor que sentían.

Dicen que los hombres no lloran, y que es ridículo llorar por alguien en ese sentido. Hoy no negaré que lloré. Unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por mis mejillas hasta el suelo. Como pude, abrí la puerta del dormitorio, y entré sin que me importara el ruido que hacía. No era necesario, pues los dos estaban fuera de este mundo, y nada los hubiera separado. Instantes antes de cerrar la puerta alcancé a ver, por el espacio que quedaba, que finalmente ambos se unían en un tierno beso.

---

Si, fueron momentos difíciles. ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando sabes que el único amor de tu vida está con otra persona¿Qué puedes hacer cuando sabes que siempre vivirás arrepintiéndote de haber sido un cobarde¿Qué puedes hacer…? Yo estaba destrozado. La única chica de la cual me había enamorado se me había ido de las manos. Algunos dirán que era mi primer amor, y que yo era joven y la vida larga. Dirán que no me preocupara porque conocería muchas chicas después, y un día me enamoraría… pero no. En esos momentos yo tenía el presentimiento de que Hermione nunca sería sustituida por nadie más. Si no han estado en mi situación no podrán comprender. Ella era mi mejor amiga, la mejor persona, lo mejor que yo había conocido en esta vida, por quien yo daría la vida, la única con la que me casaría… una persona así es imposible de sustituir.

Pero he divagado un poco y me he salido del tema.

Esa noche no dormí, y no escuché cuando Harry entró al dormitorio. Yo estaba como muerto. El mundo ya no tenía sentido para mi. No podría seguir viviendo solo para ver que ellos dos eran felices. Era egoísta de mi parte, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Se supone que si amas a alguien, no te importará que esté con alguien más mientras sea feliz. En mi condición era difícil que pensara así, y ya llegaría el momento en que finalmente me diera cuenta de que realmente no me importara que ella estuviera con Harry, mientras ella fuera feliz. Pero no debo adelantarme.

Esa mañana no bajé a desayunar, y en las clases solo mantenía los ojos abiertos sin siquiera prestar un poco de atención. Harry y Hermione me miraba preocupados, y durante los ratos libres me llevaban aparte, preguntándome por qué estaba así. Por otra parte, también ansiaban el momento de informarme que ya eran novios. No era necesario, yo había escuchado toda la declaración la noche anterior.

Estábamos en la sala común, pues ya era tarde, y ésta comenzó a quedarse vacía. Yo intenté levantarme para ir al dormitorio, pero me detuvieron. Era el momento y lo sabía. No tenía sentido huir. Tarde o temprano me tendrían que decir. Cuanto antes, mejor.

- Ron… tenemos que decirte algo…- dijo Hermione ruborizándose. Qué linda se veía.

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunté con interés fingido.

- Ron… nosotros…- miré hacia otro lado para que mis ojos no me traicionaran.

- Nosotros hemos decidido ser novios…- dijo Hermione completamente roja, al igual que Harry.

- ¿A si?- fingí sorpresa. Se suponía que yo no sabía. – Yo… pues… vaya¿qué les puedo decir? Me alegro…- dije sonriendo de la manera más feliz que podía.

- Gracias Ron…- dijeron. Yo no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí, y decidí dejarlos solos. Mientras más lejos estuviera de ellos, mejor.

- Ron… ¿nos dirás por qué rayos estás así de raro últimamente?- dijo Harry.

- ¿Raro¿Yo?- pregunté fingiendo una vez más. Me estaba volviendo todo un experto en fingir, pero la práctica hace al maestro, y yo había tenido muchas oportunidades de practicar…

- Si… mucho… ya casi no estas con nosotros…- dijo Hermione.

"¿Decirles que estoy así porque estoy enamorado de ti, Hermione, y que estoy destrozado porque ya son novios¡Ni en broma!" pensé. Eso era la razón. Tan simple como eso.

- No es nada, ya pasará…- dije, y me alejé hacia el dormitorio mintiendo descaradamente.

No dijeron nada, y creo que fue ahí donde Harry comenzó a sospechar, pero nunca dijo nada. Hermione, por su parte, jamás demostró haber sospechado algo, pero supongo que si lo hizo, porque ella era muy intuitiva.

A pesar de todo lo que les he contado sobre mis problemas, es a partir de este punto donde comienzan realmente los problemas serios. Y no solamente los míos. Ya verán a lo que me refiero.

Así pues, durante toda la semana estuve taciturno, casi no comía y evitaba los encuentros con Hermione y con Harry. Una noche, cuando yo estaba haciendo unos deberes que tenía muy retrasados, Harry se sentó junto a mí. No lo vi entrar ni lo vi acercarse.

- Ron, tenemos que hablar…- dijo muy serio.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?- le dije en tono cansado. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de hablar sobre nada.

- Es… sobre…- pero no pudo terminar, pues Hermione entró en esos momentos muy agitada.

Ambos nos levantamos rápidamente.

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- ¡Llegó El Profeta!- dijo enseñándonos el periódico

Los dos nos quedamos sin saber qué decir. Ya habíamos visto las noticias en la mañana, y no había nada importante.

- ¿Es que no entienden?- dijo tendiéndonos el Profeta. – ¡Salió una edición de emergencia!- dijo casi gritando.

Harry y yo miramos la portada asustados.

"Ataque de mortífagos deja un total de 53 personas muertas y mas de 100 heridas"

- Oh… no…- dijo Harry desplomándose en el sillón tras ver el título.

- No Harry… lee…- dijo Hermione abriendo e periódico y mostrándonos algo.

Ambos nos inclinamos y leímos.

"El Ministerio ha dado la voz de alarma llamando a todos los aurores y aquellos magos capacitados del mundo mágico para una reunión de emergencia. El Ministro no dejó nada claro, pero hizo ver que no se debe descartar un posible ataque de mortífagos en la región… si usted considera que es un mago capacitado, por favor contacte con…"

"El Ministerio no dejó muy claro que Quien-ustedes-saben haya vuelto, pero por los acontecimientos durante estas últimas horas, es de suponer que los días de terror hayan regresado…"

"Hay rumores de que aquél-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha concertado una reunión con el actual director del colegio Hogwarts, Dumbledore, quien se ha negado a corroborar o negar los murmullos…"

Los tres nos miramos en silencio.


	12. Chapter 12

**Penúltimo capítulo... Espero que les guste, aunque temo que el final no sea mucho de su agrado -.-, de todas formas mañana, como siempre, actualizaré y subiré el último capítulo...**

**Los dejo:  
**

**Capítulo Anterior**

"El Ministerio ha dado la voz de alarma llamando a todos los aurores y aquellos magos capacitados del mundo mágico para una reunión de emergencia. El Ministro no dejó nada claro, pero hizo ver que no se debe descartar un posible ataque de mortífagos en la región… si usted considera que es un mago capacitado, por favor contacte con…"

"El Ministerio no dejó muy claro que Quien-ustedes-saben haya vuelto, pero por los acontecimientos durante estas últimas horas, es de suponer que los días de terror hayan regresado…"

"Hay rumores de que aquél-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha concertado una reunión con el actual director del colegio Hogwarts, Dumbledore, quien se ha negado a corroborar o negar los murmullos…"

Los tres nos miramos en silencio.

**Capítulo 12**

Todo sucedió tan rápido que definitivamente he olvidado uno que otro detalle. Recuerdo que Neville entró presuroso llamando a Harry a gritos.

- ¡Dumbledore quiere verte!- decía alborotado.

Miré a los ojos de mi amigo, y descubrí cierto miedo y angustia, confusión, pero también decisión y valor. Prometió contarnos todo lo que sucedía, y Hermione y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala común.

Se sentó junto a mí, y seguimos viendo el periódico. La verdad es que con todo lo ocurrido, no me había dado cuenta de que ella estaba tan cerca de mí. Y asombrado, descubrí que quería protegerla. No quería que nada le ocurriera, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que la quería ver feliz. No importaba como, pero quería que ella disfrutara su vida, que fuera feliz. Si, aún con alguien que no era yo. Y por dentro prometí proteger a Hermione y ayudar a Harry para que ambos fueran felices.

Estuvimos mucho rato ahí, a la espera de la llegada de Harry. Los minutos eran eternos, y toda la sala común aguardaba impaciente. Los prefectos intentaban calmar el alboroto que había, con poco éxito. Entonces Harry regresó. Venía triste, e inmediatamente supimos que algo andaba mal.

Todos en la sala común se arremolinaron alrededor de Harry impacientes de escuchar, pero éste se abrió paso hasta nosotros. Cuando estuvo junto a nosotros, habló.

- Dumbledore quiere que vaya con él. Dijo que… que Voldemort hizo un pacto…- un rumor de angustia recorrió a la sala común ante la sola mención del nombre tenebroso.

- …Voldemort quiere luchar contra mi… un duelo…- dijo conteniendo toda la angustia y adrenalina.

- Oh Harry…- dijo Hermione derrumbándose en el sillón.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho al verla tan afligida.

- Te ayudaré Harry…- dije con decisión. Me había prometido a mi mismo proteger la felicidad de Hermione.

- Ron… gracias, pero no es el trato… debo ser solamente yo…- dijo apretando su varita firmemente.

- Pero Harry…-

- Además, Dumbledore necesita de tu ayuda. Hogwarts los necesita. Los mortífagos atacaran… para evitar que me ustedes me ayuden…-

Una vez más, sus palabras tenían sentido. Si atacaban a Hogwarts, tenía que haber quién la defendiera. La Orden del Fénix y los aurores del Ministerio podrían no ser suficientes. Por algo El Profeta estaba haciendo el llamado a cualquier mago capacitado.

- Así que no hay nada de qué hablar…- dijo sentándose junto a Hermione, quien lo abrazó y lloró en silencio.

- Cuándo… ¿cuándo es…?- pregunté con temor.

- Voldemort ya me está esperando-

Y un silencio de muerte cubrió a la sala común. Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y mi hombro, y nos guió a un lugar aparte.

- Ustedes han sido mis mejores amigos, mis únicos mejores amigos desde que entré a Hogwarts- dijo con seguridad. – Ron, contigo he sido castigado tantas veces y juntos hemos ganado la copa de Quidditch, no podría tener un mejor amigo. Esto no será una despedida… nos veremos cuando todo esto termine…- dijo, y la voz se le quebró. Los tres nos abrazamos, y cuando nos separamos, Harry me miró a los ojos, y comprendí. Tenía que proteger a Hermione en su ausencia. Es algo que yo ya me había propuesto.

- Ron…Hermione, pase lo que pase… por favor, no se olviden de su amigo, ni de Hogwarts... y prometan que contarán esta historia… si algo llega a pasarme. No dejen que Hogwarts muera, y si lo hace, no lo dejen morir en sus mentes…-

Todo Gryffindor siguió a Harry con la mirada cuando salió por el retrato en compañía de Hermione. Supe que tenía que dejarlos solos un momento. Era la despedida entre ellos, aunque dijera lo contrario. Nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar. Todos contenían el aliento ante lo imprevisible del destino.

Cuando Hermione entró llorando, supe que él se había ido. La sala común se quedó en silencio, y los prefectos no sabían qué hacer.

Cuando llegó la profesora McGonagall, todos nos acercamos a ella. A pesar de las insistencias de muchos, ella solo escogió a unos cuantos. A Hermione y a mí entre ellos. Casualmente me di cuenta de que los escogidos éramos los del Ejército de Dumbledore. Deseé que Ginny y Hermione se quedaran, pero no me atreví a decirlo al ver sus miradas de decisión.

La seguimos escaleras abajo, donde Dumbledore nos esperaba. No vi a Harry por ningún lado. Dumbledore me vio a los ojos, y tras adivinar mi pensamiento, afirmó con la cabeza. Harry ya se había ido.

- Síganme. Hoy Hogwarts los necesita más que nunca…- fueron sus únicas palabras. Un tropel de alumnos de todas las casas lo siguió hasta las afueras del castillo, donde la Orden del Fénix y los aurores ya estaban presentes.

- Harry estará bien…- le dije a Hermione para tranquilizarla. La verdad es que también lo dije para tranquilizarme a mi mismo.

De pronto, un rayo verde cruzó el cielo, y un auror que estaba cerca de nosotros cayó al suelo, inerte. Se escucharon unos gritos, e instantes después, Hogwarts era invadido por infinidad de mortífagos.

Solo recuerdo que había hechizos por todas partes, y la mayor parte del tiempo era imposible atacar, pues hacerlo y evitar los hechizos al mismo tiempo era mortal. Las carcajadas de los mortífagos resonaban en el silencio nocturno, tan repentinamente roto por maldad.

Muchos de mis hechizos dieron contra los mortífagos, y en más de una ocasión ellos me dieron a mí. Sin embargo, gracias al hechizo Protego resistí los ataques. Me sorprendí al ver que no utilizaban hechizos mortales, tan solo querían inmovilizar y confundir. Por su parte, los aurores atacaban sin piedad, con hechizos de todo tipo, y más de un mortífago cayó ante la maldición de la muerte.

Entonces los vimos. La batalla quedó literalmente suspendida al aparecer Voldemort y Harry luchando a muerte. Mortífagos y aurores los seguían con la mirada. Harry luchaba bien, y podría decirse que estaba a la altura del señor oscuro, e incluso más.

Y había muchas razones. Harry no luchaba por el poder. No luchaba para matar, ni para dañar a otros. Luchaba para proteger a sus amigos… luchaba por ella…

Lentamente Voldemort fue quedando arrinconado, ante la expectación de los mortífagos, que lo miraban con incredulidad. No podían creer que un muchacho estuviera venciendo a su amo y señor.

Pero Voldemort, haciendo honor a su miseria y cobardía, utilizó el último recurso que tenía. Y mirando a su alrededor, fue a posar su repugnante mirada en la chica de cabello castaño y alborotado que sobresalía entre los ahí reunidos.

---


	13. Final

**Hola! Pues hemos llegado al final de este fanfic. Aunque sé que el final probablemente no es lo que esperaban, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito y que no me maten por el final tan... bueno, ya lo verán (Ale! ni siquiera yo podría hacer los finales tan macabros como lo que dijiste! o bueno, quien sabe, jeje, espero que el final te guste. Y Ana¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases? tu ya leíste el final -.- pero espero que dejes un rw, jeje). Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un rw a lo largo de este fic...**

**nadiapotter, anyapotter, Rowensweet14, mayiya, deli, junipersun, Madamgranger, juanpablo, Meg, blahys, remusina black, hadita1991, maron, Catalina Rhr, Marta89, SandritaGranger, Astrid, maraestelweasley**, **y por supuesto** **jamesandmolly y pardelocas.****  
**

**...y espero que me puedan dejar un último pequeño comentario, siempre es bueno saber opiniones y críticas... jeje. Espero que pronto nos veamos en otro fic. Por el momento, los dejo.**

**Eff di Jay **

_**Capítulo Anterior:** _

_Entonces los vimos. La batalla quedó literalmente suspendida al aparecer Voldemort y Harry luchando a muerte. Mortífagos y aurores los seguían con la mirada. Harry luchaba bien, y podría decirse que estaba a la altura del señor oscuro, e incluso más._

_Y había muchas razones. Harry no luchaba por el poder. No luchaba para matar, ni para dañar a otros. Luchaba para proteger a sus amigos… luchaba por ella…_

_Lentamente Voldemort fue quedando arrinconado, ante la expectación de los mortífagos, que lo miraban con incredulidad. No podían creer que un muchacho estuviera venciendo a su amo y señor._

_Pero Voldemort, haciendo honor a su miseria y cobardía, utilizó el último recurso que tenía. Y mirando a su alrededor, fue a posar su repugnante mirada en la chica de cabello castaño y alborotado que sobresalía entre los ahí reunidos._**  
**

**Capítulo 13  
Final**

Fue algo que nos tomó por sorpresa. Voldemort rompió por unos momentos el hechizo de Harry, y con una velocidad sorprendente, conjuró un hechizo que impactó de lleno en mi mejor amiga, haciendo que levitara en el aire hasta llegar a donde él estaba.

- ¡Hermione!- yo me desgañitaba corriendo tras de ella. Harry miraba aturdido lo que estaba ocurriendo. Como dije, nos tomó de sorpresa. Y de pronto, al acercarme a ellos, misteriosamente mi cuerpo dejó de responder. Supongo que había una especie de hechizo que bloqueaba la entrada.

- Vaya Harry… creo que los papeles han cambiado…- dijo Voldemort con aquella voz asquerosamente suave y melosa. – Veo que no eres capaz de atacarme…- dijo poniendo a Hermione entre ellos dos.

Harry se debatía intensamente. No sabía cómo atacar sin dañar a Hermione.

- ¿La amas Potter?- dijo cuando descubrió la indecisión de mi amigo.

- ¡Harry, ataca!- gritaba Hermione desesperada, retorciéndose de dolor ante el hechizo invisible.

Todos estaban expectantes. Harry no se atrevía a atacar con Hermione de por medio. Voldemort lo sabía, y lo aprovechó.

- Si no puedes atacar con ella aquí, probablemente lo hagas sin ella…-

Y ante el horror de todos los presentes, un rayo verde salió de la varita de Voldemort y se impactó de lleno contra Hermione, que dejó de luchar y cayó al suelo inerte. Fue algo inesperado. No debió hacerlo. Aún hoy me pregunto por qué lo hizo… no era necesario… realmente no era necesario…

Pero su maldad estaba fuera de nuestros límites de razonamiento. Harry vio con horror que su mejor amiga y novia se desplomaba sin vida, y corrió a su lado gritando su nombre. Yo no podía hacer nada, estaba inmóvil, pero unas lágrimas silenciosas brotaron sin que me diera cuenta. Eran lágrimas de miedo y de tristeza.

Fue triste… muy triste. Lamento que la historia que les estoy contando no tenga ni un poco de felicidad, pero solo cuento las cosas tal y como sucedieron… tal y como lo recuerdo.

Y ahí estaba Harry, agachado y acariciando el rostro de Hermione, mientras Voldemort se acercaba a él lentamente. Quise gritar, quise hacer algo, pero me fue imposible. Estaba paralizado, y deseé ser yo el que hubiera muerto. Con gusto habría dado mi vida por la de ella.

- Así que este será el final del famoso Harry Potter…- dijo deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de Harry, quien no alzó la vista. No parecía darse cuenta de nada. Simplemente estaba ausente, sin poder comprender todavía la desmesurada maldad que había terminado con la vida de Hermione.

- Decían que tu mejor arma era el amor…- dijo mientras los largos dedos jugaban con la varita. – Y al parecer también fue la mía…-

Entonces, ante la sorpresa de todos, antes de que comprendiéramos lo que estaba sucediendo, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo…

- Adios Harry Potter…-

Y el rayo mortal golpeó a mi mejor amigo en la espalda, haciendo que cayera de frente sobre el cuerpo de Hermione. Y así quedaron, abrazados en silencio, ajenos ya a este mundo tan cruel que había dejado. Juntos por fin, alcanzando la felicidad fuera de nuestros límites… y la carcajada de Voldemort resonó en todo Hogwarts al ver consumada su victoria.

**Epílogo**

La mayoría de las historias que nos cuentan siempre tienen un final feliz. Es lo que le gusta a las personas, lo sé. Pero quiero que sepan que la realidad es otra. Los finales felices solo ocurren en los cuentos de hadas. El bien no siempre triunfa sobre el mal. Las cosas no siempre son como deberían ser, o como queremos que sean. Y me pregunto ¿cómo sería esta historia si su final fuera feliz? Desearía poder imaginarlo… y haberlo experimentado… Desearía poder contarles un final feliz, decirles que Harry revivió junto con Hermione y que entre los dos destruyeron a Voldemort… pero les estaría mintiendo…

Desde entonces todo fue un caos. Yo fui capturado por los mortífagos, junto con muchos de mis compañeros. Desconozco que pasó con Dumbledore, pero podría apostar a que Voldemort se hizo cargo. Hogwarts fue destruido tal y como lo conocíamos, y en su lugar se edificó una escuela de artes oscuras, al igual que las otras academias de magia. El sol, cubierto por nubes grises consecuencia de la terrible maldad de Voldemort, se escondió tímidamente para no brillar más. Los bosques perecieron, los lagos se secaron, y poco a poco todo fue muriendo. El gris de la piedra y el polvo cubrió pronto los hermosos paisajes de este mundo, desterrando la belleza para siempre. La prisión de Azkaban fue liberada de sus dementores, quienes fielmente se pusieron del lado del señor oscuro, y muchos de los aurores fueron encarcelados… junto conmigo.

Y heme aquí, encerrado en esta habitación fría y sombría, en el umbral de mi muerte, cumpliendo la promesa que le hice a mi mejor amigo y a mi mejor amiga. La promesa de no olvidarlos ni a ellos ni a Hogwarts. Porque quiero que sepan, aquellos que vienen tras de mi, que el mundo no siempre fue así. Hace 47 años, la bondad existía, el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban desde los altos robles que poblaban los bosques. Todavía recuerdo la sonrisa de Hermione, a quien nunca pude olvidar y de quien hoy en día sigo enamorado, y a mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter, el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. Nunca lo culpé, ni permito que otros lo culpen. A veces pienso que después de todo, ellos me abandonaron, huyeron juntos de este mundo, porque ya no hay esperanza, y todas las posibles profecías de alguien que le pueda hacer frente a Voldemort algún día, han sido destruidas.

Por eso, hasta que mis ojos se cierren por última vez y el aliento me abandone, recordaré sus nombres para poder decir que una vez… hace mucho tiempo… el amor existió…

---

_**Fin**_


End file.
